Teddy's Time Travel Timing
by R.I.P. Fred Weasley
Summary: Teddy goes into the past in the Marauders Era. But He couldn't help but change a few things. TL/VW. RL/NT RL/OC HP/GW JP/LE
1. The Special Letter

**PLEASE READ THE AUTHOUR'S NOTE. IT'S IMPORTANT!!**

**!!**

**!!**

**A/N. Hey to whoever is reading this or who ever had read this before…**

**Firstly. No I'm not disowning this story so there are few cheers and protests there. Anyway**

**Secondly. I got this idea and it's better without being in the story so I decided to start the story again and I hope it turns out better than before. Just Give this story a couple of chapters and see if you like this better than the other. And if you like don't like I'll keep this story and do a what if – what if Harry had come along or something like that for you. If you like this story, then that's great. Magical! I hope you like this story and I'm sorry if anyone hates this idea of restarting. So you've got to let me know and I'll do like two TTTT at once or something, I'll think of something. Lucky me!**

**Anyway. I'll let you get on with story now…..the beginning maybe similar. The first chapter is going to be in Harry's POV and then after it's going to Teddy's POV. But there may be some chapters were it's back in the future.**

**Chapter 1 – A long time ago.**

The envelope was red with a little seal holding it close. It was nothing special about it; it was just a normal envelope except something was different. It was a feeling and when Harry felt something was different. It wasn't good.

"Grandma told me to give it to you," said Teddy handing the envelope to Harry who took and looked at the front and saw his name 'Harry' on it. Teddy nodded and left the room.

Harry looked at the envelope where his name was on it. The writing looked familiar but it couldn't quiet place his finger on where he had seen the writing before. It turned it over and saw that the seal held a little wolf on it. Harry raised his brow in shock. The only person he knew that liked wolves were Teddy, it didn't help that Teddy was a werewolf. Harry opened the envelope and reached in for the paper and read.

_Dear Harry._

_If you're reading this letter, this means that I've dead before Teddy's seventeen birthday and for that I'm sorry because I didn't get to see my little baby boy growing up, most likely I've dead during the Last Battle._

_If, you hadn't guess who this is yet. It's me, Remus. Harry. I asked Tonks's parents to give you this before Teddy's started his seventh year of Hogwarts; there is something I found out, the other day._

_You see, I used to know this boy at Hogwarts, he came in my seventh year and said he was home-schooled and that's the only thing I remember about him…he, also was a werewolf. His name was Teddy Light. But Lily liked to call him Ted for some reason. _

_I was thinking – which I think you know I do a lot of – this boy told me things about himself and he made me felt like I was responsible for whatever happened to him. It made me feel guilty. I told James and Sirius once they told me I was just listening to my inner-wolf (it happens to be near a full moon). What I'm trying to say Harry is that I think my Teddy is the Teddy I knew._

Harry's eyebrow disappeared into his hairline, sitting down on the Teddy's bed before reading.

_I know…I know. Time travel is dangerous. But Harry, there is serious confusedness if Teddy doesn't turn up, maybe Teddy created something that happened and if he doesn't turn up something will happen in the future. I know that you've had other stuff on your shoulder Harry, but I'm just asking…that you need to get Teddy to the year 1977._

_Remus Lupin._

_P.S Good Luck. Happy Future. Your parents would have been so proud of you, so would have Sirius._

Harry re-read the letter twice before sitting there thinking. How was he supposed to get Teddy to 1977 all the time turners had broken in his fifth year, when they were fighting the Death Eaters. Harry stood up and walked out of the room closing the door behind him. Harry entered the kitchen watching Ginny smacking James's hand away from the food.

"James, will please stop doing that," Ginny said angrily

"But I'm hungry mum," complained a seven-year-old James

"James Sirius Potter, that world does not revolve around you and your stomach," Ginny told him. James pouted and walked out of the kitchen, Harry stepped into the room by using the other door on the other side. "Trying to steal food again?"

Ginny smiled around to her husband and said "Yes. I swear to God, he's better off being Ron's son, sometimes the way his stomach is."

Harry laughed and said "Of course, Ron and him would have heaps of fun." He walked up to Ginny and "Teddy just gave me a letter,"

Ginny looked at him in questioned and he said "It was from Remus,"

"What?" asked Ginny confused as Harry shrugged and said "He wrote it when he was alive," pulling it out of his pocket and handing to Ginny, taking over the veggies as she read the letter. Ginny looked at Harry and then the letter.

"What are you going to do?" asked Ginny as she gave Harry the letter again and he shrugged "I have to see Hermione, to see if all the turners were broken that night in fifth year."

Ginny saw the sadness flicked in Harry's eyes and she placed her hand on Harry's arm and said "Maybe, all of them weren't." Harry shrugged and picked up and carrot and ate it. "Maybe." He kissed her hair and said "I'll be home for dinner." Ginny nodded giving Harry a kiss on the shoulder before he left.

&

Harry waited for either Ron or Hermione to answer the door and when it did, Rose happened to answer the door.

"Uncle Harry," she smiled "Are you here for dinner, we just had it."

Harry smiled as he stepped inside. "No, I'm having my dinner at home, I was just wondering if your mother was home."

"What would you want with my wife?" asked Ron walking towards his mate in the room with concern on his face. Harry sighed Ron had been protected over Hermione ever since the first kiss in Room of Requirements, but Harry secretly admitted that Ron had been protected even before that. Harry smiled at his mate and said "I wanted to ask her about something she did our third year."

Ron looked confused but knowing Harry had to talk about something important. "She's in the kitchen," he said "Washing up," he shook his head and said "I swear, sometimes, she forgets that she's a witch."

"I do not," answered a new voice in the room. The boys turned in the room to see Hermione standing in the doorway handing Rose a bowl of ice-cream. Both men smiled and knew that at night Hermione could be a little angrier than in the morning. However, she smiled and said "It's good to see you, Harry."

Harry gestured to her and said "You too. I need to you ask you something."

Hermione smiled and said "Is this it's going to need my intellectual capacity?"

Harry and Ron looked at each other smiling before Harry answered Hermione again "Well…yes,"

"Daddy says I have mummy's brain," smiled Rose "Maybe, I could answer it for you." Looking at Harry who shrugged and said "I would, but it's something to do with us at school."

"Oh." Rose's face fell before saying "I'll in the dining room." Walking out the room. Hermione sighed and said "We'll have to tell them someday about what we did."

Harry nodded and said "I know. But now is not the time."

Hermione nodded gesturing to the lounge and to the sofa "Sit down. I dare say this is going to take sometime."

Once, all was sitting down Harry asked "When you used that time turner in our third year did McGonagall asked you to set it or something like that?"

Hermione looked puzzled and said "why's that?"

Harry pulled out a letter and gave it to her while Ron read over her shoulder, once she was finished she said "I don't believe, Teddy going back to past while his father and your parents were alive. That's…"

"Wow," supplied Ron who, also was in a daze, Hermione nodded.

"I know." Said Harry "Except…remember our fifth year…didn't you say that all the time turners were broken and it was in the paper."

Hermione nodded "All of them, smashed."

Ron looked puzzled and said "How does Teddy get to the past then?"

Hermione shrugged and said "He could use my turner," Harry and Ron looked at her. She sighed and said "I told you, McGonagall, had to tell the Department that I was a very responsible girl at times and things like that to get the turner, but Minster Fudge found at what the department had done and gave it back to McGonagall and I believe that McGonagall would still have the turner."

"Yeah." Said Ron "But…didn't that turner only go back or forwards in hours and not years in this case."

Hermione nodded and said "Yes, but like Harry said there was a little thing that you had to set it on though. It got this little twisty thing before sand-glass, it's got a H. M. D. Y. H stands for hours. M stands for months. D stands for days. Y stands for years. McGonagall had set it on H for me,"

"Wicked." Said Ron smiling, his face brightened "Too bad, you didn't like take advantage of it and turn forward a day or something."

"Ronald!" Hermione said "I didn't because I knew better, not like you and Harry."

"Hey," said Harry pocketing the letter "I didn't say anything; don't drag me in this argument."

"Sorry," said Hermione "But…I was-"

"What?" asked Ron concern, thinking his wife was hurt.

"Well…when I had the turner I went back there for a reason and the reason was to take my class and when we – Harry and I – went to S-Sirius, it was because we had because we already had done, kind of thing. Because remember when I turner around and thought I saw something." She said, both Ron and Harry nodded and then she said more to Harry than Ron "Remember when we back I was trying to have a good look at my hair and a stepped on a stick. Or the time were Harry saw his ownself but thought it was his father. That's good because Harry didn't know it was him until it was him."

Ron and Harry looked at each other confused but with amusement, even out of school. Hermione hadn't change at all. Ron mouthed to Harry 'Here. We. Go.'

Harry cleared his throat and Hermione stopped with her 'speech'. "Yes."

"What are you talking about?" asked Harry simply and Hermione made a frustrated noise and said with a sigh "You have to have a reason for why, you travelled. I had reason because my classes were at the same time and I couldn't race back and forth or couldn't be in two places at once – kind of. We went back in time to safe because we already had, kind of thing. Are you getting what I'm saying here?"

Harry and Ron nodded and Harry "So…Teddy just can't go because Remus says so, Teddy has to go because of a reason…"

Hermione nodded smiling that finally both guys had got what she was saying. Ron sighed and said "What the bloody is the reason then…?"

None of them said anything before Harry smiled and said "Well…there would be a couple people who would know…"

Ron and Hermione looked at him, smiling.

&

"You're not going to work?"

Harry jumped at the voice of his wife that had startled him, he turned around from buttoning up his robe. "No," he said but the look she gave him said he hadn't convinced her. "I've got to see Neville before seeing McGonagall."

"At eight in the morning." She said while Harry hugged and kissed her hair and nodded and she groaned before hearing him say "The sooner I have this over and done with the better." She huffed and said "It's sounds like you're trying to get rid off Teddy," Harry shook his head and said "I could never do that." He kissed the corner of her mouth before saying "I've got to go." Before he could close the door she said "When you get back, you better make it up to me," he turned and winked at her before closing the door.

Harry appeared at a cottage taking it in before walking up to its gate and walking up the path, being up his fist to on the knock the door, it opened.

"Harry…" said Neville who was already dressed for the door, he stepped aside "I saw you at the gate, come in." he said. Harry closed the door behind him and heard Neville in the kitchen "Tea?" Harry laughed. Teacher and their tea. "No, thanks," said Harry "I'm in a little hurry." While he moved into the kitchen to see Neville pulling a cup down from the cupboard "Oh." he turned to Harry and said "How could I help you?"

Harry smiled, ever since the Final Battle, Neville and Harry helped each other a lot and Harry told him that one day Neville would show his parent's bravery. Neville had came a Herbology Professor at Hogwarts after two years from school and dated Susan Bones before founding out that she had been cheating and now he was seeing Luna. Harry and Neville had come close between Hogwarts and now and whenever Harry needed help, Neville was alongside him and vice versa. Harry had told Neville about two months after the Battle about the prophecy and the chance that it could have been him, in Harry's situation. The expression on Neville's face was priceless – well after the frighten expression.

Harry cleared his throat and said "I need to know where McGonagall is?"

Neville poured the hot water into his cup while holding the teabag string. "In her office at Hogwarts," he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. He turned to Harry and asked "Why?"

Harry leaned on Neville's kitchen wall and said "It seems that trouble has founds its way through me and into Teddy,"

Neville looked confused as he pressed the cup's brim to his lips and sipped and Harry explained and said "I got this letter from Remus and it says some things that needs urgent attention."

Neville nodded and placed the cup of the bench and said "Well. Her password is Green." Harry rolled his eyes. He remember that Dumbledore's passwords always involved sweets, while McGonagall's passwords were all over the place from her favorite Quidditch team to her favorite colour which, of course happened to be green not red or gold.

Harry smiled and said "Thank you, Neville."

Neville nodded his head in welcome "No problems,"

Neville seen at Harry to the door and asked "When you mean trouble has have anything to do with the trouble you, Ron and Hermione got into?"

Harry smiled and said "Well…kind of…I think McGonagall will explain it to you when you go back to school,"

Neville nodded and closed the door after they said goodbye. Harry smiled at this house before disapparted and appearing at the familiar town with a castle in the distance.

Harry walked passed the town, his head down at the ground for people had already started to get up and started moving around the town. Harry had, somehow, grown more famous after he killed Voldemort and had been hit by the killing curse and had survived for a second time. Word had gotten out about that and Harry was sure that the 'word' happened to be 'Hagrid' and people asked how he did. He just shrugged and carried on walking to wherever he was going.

Harry looked around the castle as he walked inside it. Hogwarts had change just a little, with new suit of armor for the rest had been either been hit by a curse for someone else or kicked by Death Eater in the Final Battle for getting in the way. Harry reached the gargoyle and said "Green" it sprang to life and Harry stepped onto it and moment later, he knocked on the door. Harry couldn't hear anything but then moments later. The door was open and McGonagall stood in sight.

"Harry?" she asked.

"Professor," he said. McGonagall would have opened her mouth to protest that Harry should call her Minerva or even McGonagall, but Harry had made it clear to all Professors, that even though it wasn't at school he would still call them Professor out of old habit.

"What's wrong?" asked McGonagall

Harry cleared his throat "Nothing is wrong, I would like to just talking to Dumbledore's portrait for a moment, but then, you could help me as well."

McGonagall nodded and stepped aside as Harry came in and closed the door. "Harry" said a quiet voice and Harry turned around to see Dumbledore's portrait was wide awake. "I've been excepting you."

Harry wrapped his cloak around his figure closely, and putting his hands in his pockets and smiled "I thought you might know."

McGonagall looked between to Harry and Dumbledore before going around her desk and continued marking papers.

"I dare say, you're here because of Master Remus's letter," said Dumbledore

Harry didn't raise his eyebrow as normal people or people who didn't know Dumbledore- in surprise. "How do you know this?"

"Remus came to my portrait telling me what he thought and after I thought of it for a while and thought that what Teddy had said added things that have happened here." Dumbledore said

"So…what happens now?" asked Harry shrugging, taking a seat in front of the desk. "Do we send Teddy or do you just leave it,"

"Oh." smiled Dumbledore "I think that Minerva still has time-turner that Mrs. Weasley used to have at school in her third year, we could set it up for Teddy."

Harry nodded and Minerva looked up and said "What are you two talking about?"

Severus, who had been watching the conversation between the two didn't understand it as well, Dumbledore had seen it and said "Don't you re-call, Severus that Mr. Potter and Mr. Black what they did to you and what Mr. Light do for you."

"Teddy Light," said Severus, even though it didn't look like he had said, because his mouth didn't move. Minerva smiled and said "Yes. I remember him."

Dumbledore smiled and said "Just before he left, I modified our memories to why Mr. Light was there. Mr. Teddy Light, happens to Mr. Teddy Lupin."

Minerva put her hand over her chest and said "Time-travel."

"Yes. Yes." Said Dumbledore nodded

Severus shrugged and said "It's tell us why he could battle, look who is godfather."

Harry looked confused and looked at everyone in the room. Dumbledore cleared his throat. "We had a graduation ball in 1977, a young Tom Riddle decided to show himself, we watched – in amazed – that Mr. Light could duel the way he did."

Harry shrugged "Remus and Tonks were good duelers,"

Severus shook his head and said "I admit, grudgily, that both could got fight, but the way he fought was defiantly you, Mr. Potter."

Harry sighed and knew there was a requested in this. "What are you trying to say here exactly?"

"It's about a couple of weeks before school begins for both years. Why don't you help Teddy brush up on his skills?"

Harry nodded "Ok. I'll do that. Anything else." Harry looked at Severus, who looked bored and Minerva who was roaming through a draw and pulled at Hermione's old time-turner and handed it to Harry "This might help you," McGonagall pointed to a little twist thing and turned it to Y. "You'll have to turn about thirty times,"

Harry nodded and pocketed the turner and he looked at Dumbledore who smiled and said "Nothing, that I could think of at the moment,"

Harry nodded and said "Ok. I'll be off." He turned to McGonagall and said "You could tell the staff about Teddy," McGonagall nodded before Harry left.

&

Harry left it until that night when Teddy was getting ready for bed.

"Harry?" Teddy asked as he came into the home shutting his door behind and pulling a chain out of his pocket and sat on Teddy's bed.

"Could I talk to you before you go to sleep tonight?" He asked

Teddy nodded and said "Yeah, sure."

Harry gave Teddy, the turner and said "Do you know what this is?"

Teddy nodded shocked "It's a time-tuner, I've read about these, but it should in 1995, all of them were broken."

"That's true," said Harry nodding "I was there, when it happened,"

Teddy nodded, knowing that if he asked why he was there, he wouldn't get an answer, but to his surprise Harry said "I was there when it happened because I was the one that made it happened, Me, Ron and Hermione, Ginny and a couple of other friends were fighting bad people and the time-turners broke. However, this." he pointed to the one in Teddy's hands "…was Hermione's." Harry looked at Teddy's face which had surprised and shocked on it. "Hermione had too many classes in our third year and she used this to get to all her classes by the end of the year she gave it back to Professor McGonagall. Anyway that's not what I wanted to talk to you about."

Teddy placed the turner on his bedside table while Harry started talking again "You know what happened about Voldemort?" Teddy nodded, Harry had told Teddy last year about him. Harry nodded and said "Voldemort heard something and found out that he had to kill someone, so he couldn't died and the person he had targeted was me. One night he came to my parent's house and killed them, but, of course I survived the killing curse as you know. And then after that, I went to live with my aunt and uncle on my mother's side, I didn't have a proper bedroom until I was eleven, I forced to sleep in a cupboard under the stairs."

Teddy's eyes widened but Harry kept going on "They treated me….well enough…" said Harry but Teddy knew he was lying "…and sometimes I would dream that either my parents or someone who knew them take me away from there, I dreamed it so badly that it hurt. Teddy," who nodded. "If someone said, if you have a chance to see your parents for only a moment, would you take it? I would have said yes in a heartbeat Ted. I still would if I could but I know that's not going to happen."

"The letter, you gave me the other day was from your father, he wrote it during my seventh year at school and when you were born, it said that – " he paused and pulled out the letter and handed it to Teddy. Harry waited wordlessly as Teddy read the letter, his jaw opening wider and wider as his eyes stopped reading he lifted them to Harry's face "Is this real…?"

Harry nodded "Very real. Professor McGonagall along with portrait Professor Severus and Dumbledore agree that they remember you."

Teddy nodded and folded it and passed it to Harry who shook his head and pushed it back to Teddy "Kept it," Teddy put it in his side table and asked "When do I go?"

"In a couple of weeks time." Answered Harry

Teddy didn't know whether to smile or cry or even laugh. Harry looked at him and said "I know it may be too much meeting your father and everything like that but Teddy you have to be comfortable with this, if you weren't I would to reason with Dumbledore about it and McGonagall."

Teddy looked at his bedside table "I know my heart is telling me to go, but…"

"You don't know if you should."

Teddy nodded "Yes." Harry sighed and said "What if I told you, if you don't go, people could die."

Teddy's eyes widen (a lot) "What?" he exclaimed

"Dumbledore explained to me that in the year 1977 that they had a graduation ball and Voldemort who is Tom Riddle showed up and you dueled with stopping him to kill people."

"WHAT!?" he exclaimed leaning forward to Harry.

Harry breathed a sigh and said "I know. I know it sounds…"

"Impossible." Said Teddy "Unattainable, Unachievable,"

"It's none of those things," said Harry "Trust me, when I heard that I had to kill Voldemort, I knew I was a goner, but here I am, with a wife, three beautiful kids and a wonderful godson," Teddy ducked his head and whispered "It's – I-don't."

"Dumbledore and the whole school watched you do it, Severus told me that your skill was very much like mine,"

Teddy snapped up his head and Harry said "Which means, Dumbledore would like me to train you for the encounter, which I gladly accepted."

"What?" asked Teddy confused looking at Harry who smiled and said "I'm going to teach you, how to duel in about…three weeks before you go,"

Teddy blinked. Looked at Harry, blinked "You're insane. I can not duel,"

"With that attitude you won't." said Harry smiling standing up. But Teddy just remembered something. "Harry?" he asked tentatively "What about…you know…"

Harry touched his shoulder and said "Dumbledore will get McGonagall to write a letter to the past Dumbledore, he will sort it out," he smiled and said "You might actually transform with him."

Teddy swallowed and said "What about Wolfsbane Potion?"

Harry's eyes darted across the room and he said "I'll talk to Dumbledore about it,"

Teddy smiled and said "Thanks,"

"Goodnight," said Harry

"When do we start on the training?" asked Teddy

"First thing tomorrow," smiled Harry as he saw Teddy's face.

"Night, Harry." Said Teddy.

**I hope you like my first chapter of the new story plot thingy. Yeah. PLEASE REVIEW AND I'LL GIVE YOU A COOKIE OR SOMETHING ELSE!! A HUG!!**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N

**A/N… Here's chapter two. I know some spells and hexes and things like that. I didn't know most of them…I think, so if there is any spells you know that I've missed can you please review it to me. Thank-you.**

**It's going to be in Teddy's POV from now on. Until I decided against it!!**

**Chapter 2: Training With the Godfather.**

Teddy looked up from the list; his godfather gave him to see him, hovering on the broomstick away from the ground.

"I- I have to learn all of these," he pointed at the list and Harry nodded and he whistled "Wow," and turned his hair to a sandy colour.

Harry laughed and said "No need to be concern," ruffling Teddy's hair, he got off his Firebolt and said "First, I'll show you the hexes and curses and the counter curses and things like that and then I'll show you how to dodge them and then…after that, I'll give you a treat, ready?"

Teddy shrugged and said "I don't have a choice do I?"

Harry's shoulder hunched and said "I know, it's hard Teddy but if there is something I could do, let me know."

"Let's just get started," Teddy said passing the list to Harry.

"Ok, we'll go down the list starting with A." he said looking at the list. "This happens to be Accio, which is to summon something."

Harry walked ten paces before placing his Firebolt before returning to where Teddy was and said "I had to use this spell in my fourth year, I had to summon my broomstick from my fourth year dorm to the Qudditch Pitch and that took a lot of concentration. Now I want you to close your eyes,"

Teddy closed his eyes and heard Harry say "I want you to picture the Firebolt coming to your hands,"

Teddy concentrated on picturing the broom coming towards for a moment before he heard Harry say "Have you pictured the Firebolt?"

Teddy nodded "Okay, now while picturing the Firebolt, I want you to raise your wand and say _Accio Firebolt_, I want you to understand that you probably won't make it move, I didn't anyway."

Teddy pictured the Firebolt approaching him; he raised his wand and said _"Accio Firebolt,"_

Nothing happened and then he heard Harry said "That's okay, while you said the spell were you still picturing the Firebolt," Teddy nodded and Harry said "I want you to say it more forceful this time,"

Teddy nodded and pictured the Firebolt once again and said with more power _"Accio Firebolt!" _Teddy opened his eyes as he heard an object zooming through the air, he moved out of the away as it landed near him and he heard laughter.

"It's not funny," said Teddy "It nearly hit me,"

Harry walked over a picked up the Firebolt "You're supposed to catch the broom," Harry walked to the place where he put the broom before coming back saying "Now, I want you to do what you did without closing your eyes and picturing the broom,"

Teddy nodded and Harry moved out the way _"Accio Firebolt!" _Teddy watched as the broom left the ground and came towards him, Teddy held out his hand and the broom came into his hands and he looked up to Harry who was smiling.

"Good…Good," Harry said clapping walking towards Teddy.

Harry and Teddy went through the list all day, getting some of the spells and some of the spells were hard, but Teddy was grateful that Harry understood that sometimes, you don't get it on the first try and they skipped it before going back to it after another spell. Harry finished Teddy on an Unplottable Charm, where, in case Teddy was supposed to be somewhere and he wasn't supposed to and to take himself off the Marauder's Map. Harry and Teddy trotted to the house to realise that they had gone through lunch and Ginny was now cooking dinner.

"How did it go?" she asked looking to Harry before Teddy.

"Brilliantly," said Harry passing Teddy a cold bottle of water before taking a sip himself.

Ginny smiled at Teddy and said "Harry was the top student in Defense against the Dark Arts when he was at school, he got the top grades, I think it even made Hermione jealous at some point, but you've got a wonderful teacher teaching you," she winked at Harry and knew that it something between the both of them.

"What's for dinner?" asked Harry

"A little of this and a little bit of this," shrugged Ginny, string something in the pot.

Teddy put his bottle back into the fridge and said "I'll be in the shower, if anyone needs me,"

&

"…are you going to tell me, how're good at teaching people Defense against the Dark Arts?" asked Teddy the next day when him and Harry were having a break.

Harry shrugged "I just good at, the only subject that I could do without making a fool of myself, I knew how to the wand movements and say the spells right,"

"Teaching another person is another thing," stated Teddy biting into his sandwich.

Harry sighed and said "I was in my fifth year and we had this teacher who was in the Ministry for Magic and Fudge – who was Ministry of Magic at the time thought that Dumbledore was forming army against him for some reason, so she made us copy from this Defense against the Dark Arts book and we learnt nothing, Hermione suggested one day that we should do something about it, so she came up with this idea that I should teach a couple of people, which happen to turn to be more than over fifteen," Harry sipped his water before continuing "We weren't allowed to form any group of any kind, so we had to do it in private, Dobby- a house-elf, I knew told me about of Room of Requirements, which is how I know about that room and I taught them all year, I stopped it after fifth year, because we got another teacher in sixth year so there was no use for it."

Teddy nodded and said "its sounds like you were really good at this subject,"

Harry shrugged and said "I had to be, it was in me to be good at the subject whether I liked it or not."

"Am I getting good?" asked Teddy looking out into the field in front of them

"You're brilliant," smiled Harry "Your parents would have been proud of you,"

"Really?" asked Teddy watching Harry nod his head "It's weird,"

"What's weird?" asked Harry looking at Teddy changing his hair to a blue colour.

"I hear you and others talk about my parents and when I do, I-I have this thing…build up in me and it makes me happy…I was just thinking…what if my father turned out-"

"The way you don't want him to," cut in Harry "I know, it was the same for me, I heard your father and my godfather talk about how my parents loving me and I see pictures of their wedding and them holding me and it looks like they're so happy…how could they die, right? I saw something I wasn't supposed to see when I was in Hogwarts and it turned out to be a memory with my father, godfather and your father in it and I saw my father teasing Snape in it, your father told me, my father was this…brilliant and responsible kid and things that made me create this picture inside my head and when I saw it, I was mad to see what my father was really and I got upset with your father lying to me and Remus told me that Snape and him hated each other from the moment, they saw each other and James nor Snape could change, so I just had to suck it up," said Harry, he looked at Teddy and touched his shoulder and said "Ted, there are going to be things, which you don't want to see in your father but you must know his Remus not your father…not yet, but all in all Remus John Lupin was the most nicest and calmest soul I've ever met and don't regret meeting him," smiled Harry which made Teddy smile. "Even though, you've got your mother's gift of being a metamorphogus, but I'm telling you, I can see your father in you," Teddy smiled even brighter and Harry clapped his hands together and said "Let's get started…again."

Teddy groaned standing up and pulling his wand.

&

Teddy woke up, two weeks later, sighing and rolling over, looking at the window before swinging his legs over the edge of the bed and sitting there for a moment. _I get to see my father _he thought, something – most likely is inner-wolf- was feeling strange maybe, because of something. He shrugged before getting out of bed, going for a shower, getting dressed before going downstairs to see that Harry was the only one awake.

"Morning, Ted." He said placing a plate on the table for him.

"Morning, Harry," smiled Teddy before picking up his fork and ate his breakfast.

Harry sat down opposite teddy and said "You'll leave soon, I'll take you to Hogwarts, so you go, you'll end up in Hogwarts in 1977, Dumbledore had got McGonagall to write a letter to his past self and I've written one as well…about your condition and to see what he can do about it," said Harry informing Teddy "The Potions Professor has made some Wolfsbane for you, so you will go through two full moons with it," he ate some bacon before saying "She, also, including some method in there, just in case you found yourself very good at potions or someone who will make the potion for you- my mother was very good," smiled Harry.

Teddy smiled and the inner-wolf growled "I think I'm ok,"

Harry smiled and said "It's going to be fine, remember whatever Dumbledore says you've got to do, I've follow everything I was told by him and look where I am now," smiled Harry "Remember when you get the chance, you got to get the Map and change it, it's most likely to either in your father's trunk, since he was the responsible one out of all four," Teddy nodded and Harry smiled and said " – remember try to make your story believable, all of them are pure-blood and know about nearly everything in the wizardry world, so they would know if it's true or not," Teddy nodded and Harry again smiled "Other than that,"

"About those two-way mirrors, what if I took one and you kept one, we could communicate or something like that?" he asked the question that had been on his mind for awhile and Harry shrugged and said "I don't see why not," and Teddy sagged with relief.

After, lunch Teddy said good-bye to Ginny, Ron and Hermione and the kids before leaving with Harry and the turner and his trunk and apparted to Hogwarts'.

"Harry. Teddy," greeted Professor McGonagall when they walked into her office.

"Hello, Professor McGonagall," both boys smiled and greeted. McGonagall came around her desk and handed Teddy a letter and said "The letter is what you have to give to the past Professor Dumbledore and he will understand and, of course, Harry has one to, I dare say." She looked at Harry who slipped his hand into his robe pocket and gave it Teddy and said "You should Dumbledore's letter before mine," he smiled.

Teddy nodded and slipped both notes in his robe and said "Okay,"

McGonagall placed her hand on his shoulder and said "You are your father's son, Teddy, you will do fine." She moved back to let Harry in.

"First and the most important you've got to remember is _not _do anything the marauders tell you, both Dumbledore and McGonagall can agree with me on that," Teddy saw McGonagall's thin mouth and Dumbledore's eyes twinkle and he nodded at Harry who continued "Do _not _tell anyone about who you are and where you come from except maybe Professor Dumbledore," once again Teddy nodded and Harry pulled out the chain and putting around Teddy's neck and Dumbledore from behind the desk said "Thirty turns should do the trick,"

Teddy nodded, grabbed his trunk and twisted and counted to thirty before quickly grabbing his trunk again and watched how thing went backwards, going faster and faster until eventually, it slowed and stopped…

"Who are you?" said the man behind the desk with the exact same expression as the woman next opposite him. Teddy just pulled out the two letters.

**There you go, my second chapter………………**


	3. Chapter 3

_Eah, here we go for the hundredth time_

_Hand grenade pins in every line_

_Throw 'em up and let something shine_

_Going out of my fucking mind_

**Chapter 3: Way Over In The Head.**

Teddy looked at the two people who over on the other side of the room.

"Um…Are you Professor Dumbledore?" Teddy asked

"It depends on why you're asking," he said peering over his glasses.

"Oh." Teddy dropped his trunk and held his letters and said "This is for you,"

Dumbledore slowly rose from his chair and came across to where Teddy stood and took the letters from his hands. He opened the first letter and read it, his eyes skimming down the page as he did. Teddy stood there stiffly knowing that McGonagall's eyes were on him, if he tried to move or do something to hurt either her or Dumbledore. Dumbledore folded the letter and opened the other one and read it before closing that to and pocketing it into his robe. "Well…Mr. Lupin, you've happen to travel 1977, how does it feel?" walking over to McGonagall and giving her the letter.

Teddy shrugged with relief "I don't feel any different, sir." He smiled

"Well…" Dumbledore walked around to sit behind his desk and gesturing to Teddy that he should take the other vacant seat near McGonagall, Teddy moved slowly before sitting down "Teddy – we have a few things to discuss before everyone arrives and we sort you,"

Teddy nodded and said "Yes, sir."

"First of all, My future-self tells me that you will be under the name of Teddy Light and I wish for you to remain with that name for the time you are here,"

Teddy nodded "Yes, sir."

"Second of all, it says in the letter that you were sorted in Gryffindor, however, I'm going to re-sort you here, because these times are different in your time and you could use other strengths in other houses, but if the hat puts you in the same house, I will have no objections to that," said Dumbledore and continued after Teddy had nodded "Third of all, I must tell you that you can not tell anyone about who you are or where you come from or why you are here, do I make myself clear?" Teddy nodded again and Dumbledore started again "Last of all, Mr. Harry Potter tells that you are Mr. Remus Lupin's son, is this correct?"

Teddy nodded and said "Yes, sir, Teddy Remus Lupin,"

Dumbledore smiled for a moment at the name before saying "Which means you happen to have his….special gift,"

Teddy cleared his throat and said "I wouldn't call it a special gift, sir, much of a situation without decision," he added "sir,"

Dumbledore's eye twinkle as Teddy said that, but for what, he didn't know.

"I suppose so," said Dumbledore "I think, yes- that, the full moon isn't until three weeks time, so you have sometime to prepare yourself, I'm going to tell you that you spend your time during full moons down in the Whomping Willow – is this where you transform?"

Teddy nodded and said "Madam Pond takes me down,"

Dumbledore smiled and said "Good, but we have another nurse by the name of Madam Pomfrey, she takes down Mr. Lupin on full moons, however, you and Mr. Lupin will spend the full moons together, is this clear?"

Teddy nodded and Dumbledore said "Good, Is there anything else?"

Teddy shook his head and said "Nothing, I can think of, sir,"

Dumbledore smiled again Teddy didn't know what for. "Good," he looked at his watched and said "Minerva, can you give Teddy, the Gryffindor password, so. Mr. Light can put his stuff in the seventh year dorm,"

McGonagall turned to Teddy and said "The password is Lion," she said and added "Your bed will the first one near the door,"

Teddy nodded and said "Thank-you, Professor," and he stood, took his trunk and headed for the door when Dumbledore stopped him by saying "I wish for you to meet McGonagall at the front of the Great Hall, for the welcoming feast. You will be sorted with the first year,"

Teddy nodded and said "Yes, sir," before the door closed he heard Dumbledore said _"I think we have another Remus Lupin in our hands" _

Teddy smiled and made his way to Gryffindor Tower.

&

Teddy could feel everyone eye in the Great Hall (including the Slytherins) on him, the first years had been sorted into the four houses and he was the only one left standing there, his cheeks started to burn with red. Dumbledore stood up and said "This year, I've decided to do something new to Hogwarts, so I'm going to start with something small, I've decided to let Mr. Teddy Light," he pointed to Teddy and everyone's eye were back on him. "have a year in Hogwarts, since he was home-schooled by his godfather and to be around people his own age, Teddy Light is in his seventh year of Hogwarts and has yet to be sorted, so please, I'll like you to put your hands together as Teddy gets sorted," McGonagall bade him forward as the school clapped (excluded the Slytherins), he sat on the stool while McGonagall placed the hat on his head and waited.

_A Lupin from the future? _Said the hat _there is smartness, so I could put you in Ravenclaw, but it seems that you have been put into Gryffindor before and I can not argue with my future-self, so it's _GRYFFINDOR!!" the last word was shouted.

McGonagall took the hat of Teddy who went to the table that was clapping the most and sat at the edge. Dumbledore stood up and said "Gryffindors, I hope you make Mr. Light very welcome, now I'm hungry, let's eat," he clapped his hands and food appeared.

Teddy put food on his plate as someone moved near him; he looked up to see four people standing down at him.

"Er- hello," he begun, he looked at one and thought it was Harry, but knew it was James, Harry's father with hazel eyes. The boy next to him, with shaggy black hair that fell into his eyes extended his hand "Names Sirius Black," Teddy took his hand into a shake and said "Teddy L-Light,"

Sirius smiled and pointed to guy next to him and said "This is James Potter, he's Headboy," He shook James's hand as well and Sirius pointed to the other side and amber eyes met with brown eyes and then there was a tension in the room before he heard Sirius saying "This happens to the smartest guy in Hogwarts Remus Lupin," Teddy tensed a little when his father held a hand before shaking it and when Teddy touched it, a little spark went through him and knew that Remus had felt it too, for his eyes flashed surprise and then confusion before he released his hand, Sirius pointed next to Remus and said "Last would be Peter Pettigrew," Teddy shook his hand and then James "Let us be the first people to welcome to Hogwarts,"

There was huff beside Teddy and he turned and meets a girl with long auburn hair and green eyes and before she even said her name, he knew that this was Harry's mother, their eyes were so alike. "I'm Lily Evans," she held her hand and Teddy shook it "-and let me the first one to tell you that I feel sorry for you because you just met the most immature people in the whole school,"

"Hey!" protested James standing up and wedging himself between Remus and Peter to come in front of Lily "I thought you said you were going to be nice me this year because we have to work together,"

"Yeah, I did but that's when we _do _start working together," she said

James smirked and waggled his eyebrows and said "We could start tonight, if you like; I'll meet you in my room,"

Lily scowled before reaching over the table and slapping James "Get a life Potter and get your mind of the gutter and let me answer a question before you start asking me a million times this year, NO I will NOT go out with you," she said before moving along the table away from them. Teddy looked back at James, who already had a red mark on the side of the face. Teddy winced.

Sirius turned to Teddy and said "That happens every year and every year it's the same answer,"

Teddy shrugged "You never know she might actually change her mind."

Sirius snorted and said "Fat chance," they both looked back at James who was sulking and said "I've decided something,"

"You're going to give up on Lily Evans," said Sirius eagerly

"No," snapped James "I'm going to…plan something to get Lily to like me,"

Remus snorted and Teddy's attention was on Remus instantly and couldn't what to hear his father to speak for the first time. "No offense, Prongs, but you've had a plan every since third year and fail every one, what makes this any difference?"

James scowled and said "Thanks, Moony for the vote of confidence,"

Remus smiled and said "You're welcome, anytime."

"Wow!" said Peter looking at Teddy as everyone's attention on Peter "Did your eyes just change?"

Teddy smiled and nodded "I'm a –"

"Metamorphogus," cut in Sirius "They're getting really rare now; my second cousin is one,"

"Cool," said James excited "I've never met one,"

Teddy smiled "Well…let me say I'm honored to be your first one,"

James smiled and said "Is it real, that you can change anything?"

"Yes and no," he said "I can change my face features and other…parts of me, but I can't change fully…not like fully into a…dog or something…but I could get the tail if I wanted to,"

"Wow," whistled all four boys and Peter said "Change your hair colour,"

Teddy smiled and when all four boys gasped, he knew he had changed his hair to the colour blue; he touched his hair and said "My mother's favorite colour was purple or pink,"

"So…so you're mother is a metamorphogus?" asked Sirius

Teddy shook his head and corrected Sirius "My mother was a metamorphogus?"

All four boys pale and Sirius whispered "How did she…"

"Pass?" said Teddy "I don't know, I was really young, I was only a couple months old, my godfather said she killed by one of Voldemort's followers,"

All four boys winced and whispered "Sorry,"

Teddy shrugged and turned his head to a mud colour and said "Don't worry about it, it was better that I didn't know and lose her before I actually knew her before she went…"

Sirius nodded and said "That's right, that is true,"

"So…" said Remus and Teddy's attention was on him, he was looking at the Head table before looking at Teddy "What's Dumbledore's plan?"

"Plan?" asked Teddy confused

"The new thing he's bringing in," said Peter

Teddy shrugged and said "There are a lot of wizards and witches that are home-school and I happened to be one, Dumbledore thought of this thing of letting some people of having a their last of magical education in magical school and he thought he would start small and only invite one person and luck lucky I'm it," smiled Teddy and he watched as all boys nod and then Sirius leaned back and spread his arms and yelled "WELL TEDDY LIGHT, THIS IS THE YEAR FOR YOU AND WE'RE GOING TO MAKE IT BRILLIANT FOR YOU!"

Teddy watched as everyone looked at them, his hair changed to red before Sirius shouted "GO BACK TO YOUR FOOD!"

Teddy shook his head in amusement, he thought this was great but even he did Harry's word flooded through his mind _"Things maybe different than you think,"_

**There's chapter three and let's bring on chapter 4….hahahahaha…**


	4. Chapter 4

_Long, long time ago_

_When I can still remember_

_How that music used to make me smile._

**Chapter 4: First Day.**

"Mr. Light," a voice sounded next to him, the next day in the Great Hall.

Teddy looked up to see… "Good morning, Professor McGonagall."

"Good morning," she said sternly, she held a piece of paper and said "This is your time-table,"

Teddy took with a thanks and watched McGonagall leave with a little wince of how she said good morning back "She's always like that." Teddy jumped at the voice. Not how it scared him, but whom it belonged to…his father. He turned back to see Remus sitting opposite him.

"Morning," smiled Remus, Teddy nodded his head in greeted, Remus looked at his hair and said, "It's a green kind of day," Teddy smiled at Remus. "I've never known no-one who got out of bed this early,"

True, hardly anyone was out, only a couple of Slytherins, one which happened to be Severus Snape, he guessed by the man in the portrait in the future and only two or three Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw and three people at Gryffindor, him, Remus and Lily who was walking towards at the moment.

"Good-morning, Remus and Ted," she smiled, she turned to him and asked, "It is alright to call you Ted."

"Of course, I'm named after my grandfather, whose name Ted." He said.

Remus gestured the spot beside him and said "Why don't you sit down, Lily,"

Lily smiled and sat down "Of course, thank you," before putting food on her plate; she turned to Teddy after she ate her bacon. "Do you have any siblings?"

Teddy shook his head and said, "I was only a couple of months old, when both parents died,"

Lily's face fell "I'm sorry,"

"It's okay," said Teddy "My godfather is like a father to me,"

Lily smiled and said, "What's his name?"

"Harry," said Teddy _please do not ask for the last name._

"That's nice," she said before eating. Teddy heard her groaned a few moments later when James, Sirius, and Peter walked into the Hall. "The day is ruined."

Teddy saw that Remus was hiding a smile while he said, "Why don't you at least give him a chance this year, after all it is our last year."

Lily sighed and patted Remus's shoulder and said, "I'll think about it,"

Teddy got a slap on the head a moment later by Sirius who said "You feel a little green today," he laughed at his own joke, while Teddy shook his head in amusement and changed his hair to blue.

"Oh my god," Lily gasped bouncing up and down "You're….um…you know,"

"A metamorphogus," supplied James

"That's it," she smiled while Teddy smiled and nodded.

&

Teddy found himself walking to the green houses after breakfast; he saw that he shared classes with the Slytherins.

"Nasty people," said Sirius walking into the green houses "Don't want to mix with them," Teddy saw James nod his head in agreement, but Lily shook her head and said "You can mix with anyone you like,"

James opened his mouth to say something smart to Lily but Remus covered his mouth and shook his head and whispered, "Don't."

Sirius shared looks with Peter while Professor Sprout, who was calling the roll and people answering to their names when she reached Teddy's, she gave him a smiled and polite welcome. She turned back to class and said, "This term unit is going to be on frangifatal, can anyone tell me what this is?"

Teddy raised his hand along with Lily, Remus and a couple other Gryffindors but no Slytherins.

"Yes, Miss. Evans." Said Professor Sprout

Lily lowered her hand while saying, "Frangifatal are poison frangipani that coil out poisonous acid at any random time,"

"Correct, five points to Gryffindor," said Professor Sprout. Teddy watched as nearly every Gryffindor smiled and Slytherins scowled.

"Now…today, we're going to get the poison out of the flowers," said the Professor but Teddy did not listen for James had whispered, "She's good isn't she?"

Teddy looked at James and said, "She's a Professor,"

James shook his head and said, "No, I meant Lily,"

Teddy looked at James again and saw that he had a dreamy expression on and was looking at Lily who was paying attention to the Professor.

"Why don't you ask her out?" asked Teddy

"He has," whispered Sirius who beside Teddy "Everyday since third year, her answer is the same. No,"

"Well…" said Teddy shrugging "I would say no as well, if some guy asked me out all day every day for at least five years," he turned to James "Why don't you leave it for a while before asking her out again, just do your school work and your duties as Headboy and then ask her out sometime during, mid-year, maybe she'll change her mind,"

James narrowed his gaze and asked, "You know this is going to work?"

Teddy shook his head and said, "No, I don't but I do know two people who happen to be at each other's throat 24/7 and is now happily married with two children." Teddy shrugged and said, "You never know."

"…chop…chop…let's begin."

Teddy sighed, he had missed what he was supposed to do, but at least he knew how to get the poison out.

&

Teddy changed his hair from blue to brown while walking to potions after lunch. The marauders were talking about what they were doing when they are out of Hogwarts'. Both James and Sirius agreed on Auror training, Peter, who surprised Teddy- said he was going to do a muggle job, which is why Teddy guess he was doing muggle studies when they were doing Potions, Remus – hesitantly said he would get whatever job he could get.

"I think you should be a teacher," Teddy heard himself say

All three boys looked around and looked at Teddy, who shrugged "I have no idea why I said that for," however James and Sirius's eyes lit up and agreed with Teddy, while Remus protested and the only thing Remus could do that changed the topic was asked Teddy what he was going to do.

He shrugged and said, "Like you said, whatever comes I'll do it, but I would like to work in the Department of Mysteries,"

"An Unspeakable," said Sirius "They're usually…"

"Dark," said Teddy "I know a person who works there; she's not dark at all…"

"I think it's a good job," said James "Teddy could help get rid of all the bad things."

"Not everything in that Department, James, is dark." Said a female voice behind them and they knew it was Lily.

"You called me James." he said after he opened and shut his mouth a couple of times.

"Yes and?" said Lily "Weren't you the one to remind me that I told you we would be civil to each other because we were working together, it would be a good idea to start with first names,"

"Oh." he said "Right…Lily,"

Lily smiled and said "Right, anyway like I said not everything is dark object in that Department."

"But-" started James but he couldn't finish his sentence the Professor had asked for the students to enter the class and to get their things out. Sirius leaned over towards Teddy and Remus and whispered "I think we've just made history in the making,"

As Teddy took note taking, Teddy couldn't help but think how right Sirius. After all, his godfather was their child and took care of Voldemort – he heard that was big.

&

Teddy rested his head in hands as he listened to Professor Pond (who was new to the year as well and who was only going to stay the year) in Defense against the Dark Arts that afternoon, he couldn't help but have this thing in the bottom of his stomach (which happen to be his inner wolf) that he had met this Professor before, but of course thought Teddy he didn't know anyone here because he didn't belong in this time.

"This term unit is going to help you duel and most things you could use against your opposed, can anyone tell me any spell you could use?"

Teddy closed his eyes and remembered what Harry taught. "Mr. Light, could you tell us one please,"

Teddy opened his eyes to see that no one had put up their hand; he nodded and said "Bat-Bogey Hex, Professor."

The Professor smiled and something went inside of Teddy and he wished that it would stop said "I'll give you ten points, if you can tell me what it does,"

"It's causes bogies to grow, become bat-like, and attack the victim." Said Teddy

The Professor nodded and said "Five points to Gryffindor, can anyone else tell me anything else."

The rest of lesson was spent with the Professor and students about spells and curses, when the bell rung, the Professor asked Teddy to stay behind after the last person shut the door, the man walked forwards, sat on the chair in front of Teddy, and studied him before saying "Dumbledore told all the teachers about where you come from,"

"I think that would make sense, just in case I knew something, no one else knew, sir." said Teddy

The guy lifted Teddy's chin and Teddy and both felt a little zap said "You're a smart kind of guy, does anyone tell you that you're like your father?"

"Thank-you and yes, my godfather happens to remind quiet often," said Teddy, he felt some warm straps squeezed his heart.

"I, once, time-travelled." Said the Professor "But it was only three hours to the past,"

Teddy's eyes widen "Really? I didn't know people did it everyday."

The Professor shook his head and said "No, not everyday, just because they feel like it, only because you have to. Teddy Lupin…I hope you're here for a good reason."

Teddy nodded his head "What if I'm not?"

"You just mixed time up, big time." Said the Professor "I just want to say good luck, dismissed and don't forget homework next class."

Teddy nodded his head "Yes, sir." He stood and left.

Teddy closed the door behind and he saw the teacher smile sadly and Teddy couldn't help but think why did the teacher seem so familiar?

&

"Unbelievable." Said Lily as she sat down next to Remus at teatime, shaking her head, everyone looked at her.

"What?" asked Sirius after he had swallowed his food

Teddy looked at the girl sitting next to Lily, she had shoulder-length blonde hair, and when Teddy looked at her, he knew that this was one Hermione.

"Malfoy, that's what." Said Lily's friend who was looking at Teddy with interest before extending her hand and saying "Names, Mary McDonald."

He shook it and said "Teddy Light or just Ted."

Mary smiled before releasing his hand. "What did Malfoy do to you?" asked Peter

Lily huffed while Mary, again, answered "Just being himself, just saying things about how Lily shouldn't be here and ask her where she stole her wand from,"

Teddy watched as both James and Sirius's face darkened but Teddy spoke their thoughts aloud smirking "I think we might have to do something about that,"

James and Sirius turned to look at him surprise before Sirius saying "Well…well…we have another marauder on our hands," James nodded his head in agreement while Remus discovered a smile.

That is why Teddy found himself in seventh year dorm sitting on his bed, planning to get back at Malfoy and his cronies.

"I say we dye their hair red and gold." Said Sirius

"No," said James "We've already done that, though."

Remus cleared his throat and said "It would be very good, if we even knew what the password was."

James and Sirius swore but Teddy said "Why don't you do something like, when a Slytherin steps out of the common room to the Great Hall, their robe changes colour and on the back of their robe it says something good about Gryffindor, like Gryffindor rocks."

James and Sirius's face lit up and Remus smiled and said "That's brilliant, but too bad, that we're only getting Malfoy and his friends,"

"Well," shrugged Teddy "We just do that Name Charm,"

"Name Charm?" asked Sirius.

"Well, it sorts out people's name," said Teddy "Where they step out of the common room, we put the Name Charm and we just say Malfoy and then when anyone by the last or first of Malfoy, it will change his robe and say something on his robe without him noticing,"

All four boys changed looks and cheered "Go Teddy!"

Teddy smiled as they walked down to the dungeons and when they reached the portrait with a green snake on it.

"I can't tell if it's a Slytherin dorm," said Sirius sarcastically, James chuckled and Sirius said "Ok, Teddy dude, show us, you're magic!"

Teddy walked over to portrait and tapped the ground with his wand and whispered _"Namuis Malfoy," _he tapped it again and muttered the Disillusionment Charm and muttered red and gold. He stood back up and said "There you go,"

All four boys looked at each other, then Teddy, then the floor and Remus asked "Is that it?"

Teddy nodded and said "Yes, when Malfoy walks out tomorrow, his robe will be red and gold."

James smiled and said "You know, if you prove yourself, we'll just might make you a marauder." Sirius and Remus nodded their and Peter looked at them before nodding himself, Teddy smiled while something warm wrapped around his heart.

"I –I – Thank-you, but no thanks," he said but added when all of them narrowed their eyes "All of you have known each other for seven years, but you've only known me for two days or nearly three, so you don't know if by the end of the year we might not even like each other."

Sirius patted his shoulder and said "We'll make ya one whether or not you like it,"

Teddy smiled and hunched his shoulders when they begun to walk again, he couldn't help but feel this thing inside him, that he was going to regret later.

**There's my four chapter, only hell, I'm getting good aren't I?**

**I am…I'm not? Why don't you tell me!! Yes, that does mean to review!! Hahahahaha.**

**PLEASE REVIEW, I'LL GIVE YOU A COOKIE…OR…A DRINK OF SOME KIND!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**HAS ANYONE GUESS WHO THE PROFESSOR YET?? MMMM…NO, don't worry, it will all confirmed in later chapters and Teddy will be shocked!! However, who ever is guess by that ****little ****clue that I've put in last chapter…THAT'S GREAT!!**

_Make it through the fall_

_Make it through it all_

_And I don't want to fall to pieces_

_I just want to sit and stare at you._

_I don't want to talk about it._

_And I don't want a conversation,_

_I just want to cry in front of you._

_I don't want to talk about it because I'm in love with you._

**Chapter 5: Time flies when you're having fun**

Teddy was nervous and snappy, the full moon was in three days times, it already had been three weeks, and he was having fun. No one was there to remind him that his father was a werewolf and he like to hurt people during the moons, there was no one looking at him these days as if he was going transform in front of them and gobble them up all within a minute, but he knew that Dumbledore was going to call Remus and tell him and he knew how close he was to Sirius, James and Peter that he was going to tell them as well, even though they tolerated Remus but that was because they knew him ever since first year, they had only known him since three weeks ago how did he know that they weren't going dump him.

Within those three weeks, Teddy had got the Marauder's Map (which happened to be in his father's trunk) and changed his last name. Teddy smiled as he remembered how he changed his name, he bowed his head over the book and his long brown and eyes fell framing his face, he was in library and he was hiding, he was hiding from the marauders because he didn't want to lose them because of his snapping, however Teddy learnt later on that, you should not keep secret from any marauders.

Teddy was just into his book, when someone grabbed from him and snapped it shut, Teddy looked up and saw a livid Remus, Sirius and James but a indecisive Peter.

"I was reading," snapped Teddy before he could help himself. He reached up to grab the book but Sirius held it out of reach.

"Why didn't you tell us?!" said Remus sitting down with Sirius, James and Peter.

Teddy didn't need to ask what he was talking about, because he already knew what he was talking and Teddy knew that Dumbledore had just talk to Remus about transforming with Teddy in three days from now and he knew that Remus had gone straight to James, Sirius and Peter like he knew it would happen.

Teddy looked Remus in the eye before reaching for the book that Sirius didn't even try to snatch away and held it to his chest, he bent his chest and said "Werewolves aren't accepted,"

"But you knew that I was," said Remus

Teddy cleared his throat and looked away. "Dumbledore told me, I didn't tell you that I knew because I wanted you to feel comfortable telling me," _anyway, _he thought _I already know you're one without anyone telling me._

"You must have known that we would have accepted you," said James sadly

Teddy shrugged "No, not really, you've only known me for three weeks and you've known Remus for a long time, it could have been different."

"We don't care," Sirius said the words that Teddy wanted to hear.

The group fell into silence and then Remus asked the question Teddy knew he would ask and knowing he would have to answer because he didn't have the scars to prove it. "Wh-Who did get bitten by?"

Teddy sighed and opened his book to the page he was reading at, stare at the sentence for a moment before saying "I didn't get bitten by anyone," Teddy felt a warm of hand move the collar of shirt to see if there was any scars after the hand went away and by the zap he got, he knew it was Remus and said "My father reproduce and he was one,"

Teddy knew that Remus had stiffen and when he spoke his voice was cold and stiff as well "He shouldn't have done that," Teddy felt something cold go within him and made him felt sad, Teddy lowered the book, so they could only see his eyes in the dark corner and said "Are you trying to say that I shouldn't be born,"

Remus opened and closed his mouth because he didn't know what to say and Teddy knew it "It took my mother three years to try convince my father that she really did love him and she didn't really care what he was, the only thing that matter was the nice and warming soul he had,"

"Harry – my godfather – told me that my mother's Patronus was a werewolf," said Teddy "The only excuse my father could come with was, he was too poor, too dangerous and she could find someone better than him,"

"She could have," protested Remus.

Teddy closed his book with a snap and changed his eye and hair colour to red and the marauders and Teddy knew he shouldn't have lost his tamper after all, it was his father, but he didn't know himself in the future…yet and he knew Remus was meaning it in a different way. "My mother loved my father very much, but he was to stupid to even realised that and when he did, they were only married for about a couple months and had me before dying, my father was a very respected man, he was smart and he was, always willingly to help people, do not, I repeat, do not ever tell me my father was something…something that should have never happened,"

Remus paled and said "I never said that, I don't know your father,"

"Damn right you don't." said Teddy, he opened his book again and begun reading.

"It's amazing," said Remus "You respect your father even though you don't know him,"

"I don't know him, personally," said Teddy changing his hair to blue, so they knew it was good to talk to him again.

"Did he get bitten?" asked Sirius uncertainly.

Teddy gripped the book, he didn't know whether to tell him, if Fenrir bite him because he didn't know if he was born than. "Yes." He decided.

"WH-Who?" asked Remus

"Greyback," answered Teddy, Remus stiffened near him and he added "It seems that my father wasn't the only person bitten by him,"

It was silence before Remus spoke again "I-I was only a little boy, I didn't really know what had happened."

"I'm sorry," said Teddy

"No, I feel sorry more for you, you had no choose," said Remus

Teddy lowered the book, again, to his eyes and said "The only thing, I would change about my life, Remus, I was that my parents be alive, that's all, I don't care about being abnormal, it's better than being different, I have Harry, he used to being different,"

"Is he a werewolf?" asked James

Teddy nearly laughed aloud, Harry's father was asking if his son was a werewolf. Teddy shook his head and said "No, he's…just different,"

Sirius shook his head and said "You know what Teddy, you're a really inspiration guy,"

Teddy shrugged "I'm just proud to be different," he shut his book and stood up and said "Now, if you'll excuse me, I think I'm going to dinner,"

All four boys walked along side him, none of them knowing who had just listened to their conversation.

&

Three days later, Teddy sat down with two steaming goblets and pushed one to a pale Remus "Drink it," before Teddy pinched his nose and drunk his.

"What is it?" asked Remus

"A potion," said Teddy "To help for tonight, it's helps…the transform less…hurtful."

Remus snorted and pushed it back and said "No. thank-you, there's no such potion,"

Teddy pushed it back and said "You either drink it yourself or I'll get both Sirius and James shoved it down your throat forcefully,"

Remus looked at it and Teddy smiled and said "It's better not to smell it, just pinched your nose and drink,"

Remus took a breath and shrugged and pushed it away and said, "I'll try it later on," Teddy nodded and took it back.

Remus narrowed his eyes and said "What was the potion called anyway?"

The boys leaned in and waited for Teddy to answer. Teddy had to think quickly and he knew that it was in the paper the other day that they were working on the Wolfsbane Potion, which wasn't going to be out until four years time, he had to think of something.

Teddy shrugged and said "Something, I've been taking since my godfather fed it to me," _Hopefully, _he thought _that would get rid of them._

"What does it do?" asked Remus as they made their way to Transfiguration.

Teddy shrugged and says "Like I said it helps you with your transform,"

Remus didn't pressed on neither did Sirius, James and Peter.

&

Teddy nervously walked down with Madam Pomfrey and Remus down to the Whomping Willow. He felt something warm touch his shoulder and knew it was Remus touching him (of course because of the zaps). He looked up and Remus mouthed "It's. Going. To. Be. Okay." Teddy smiled and declined his head in a tilt to Remus that he understood.

Remus and Teddy had half an hour before they transform.

"You know," said Teddy hugging his legs to his chest. "You should have drunk that potion this morning,"

Remus looked away, he, too was hugging his legs "I've survived without it," he looked back at Teddy and smiled and said "I promise to take it next time,"

Teddy smiled and stood up "I'm going to another room, just in case, we transform at different times,"

Remus nodded and smiled "See you in the morning,"

Teddy nodded and went to another room, sat in the dark corner, took off his clothes and waited until the sun went down, he closed his eyes.

He felt it, he felt his body leaned forward slightly and his bones changed different positions in his body, he trusted back his head and felt his skull widen and his face transform into another face, his eyes spilt and his eyes changed to black, inside his mouth his teeth changed to something more dangerous. Teddy blinked and looked at himself, he had changed, like before he curled up into the corner and closed his eyes.

Sniff. Sniff. Sniff.

Teddy opened his eyes to be met with another werewolf that was sniffing him and he knew that his father was checking something. His father nudged his head an howled softly. A father had just find a son. Teddy nudged his father back because he felt the right thing to do. His father nudged him harder to try to make Teddy get away from the corner. Teddy snapped at his father, but Remus just growled, so Teddy took two steps forward and then he heard a creak of a door. Remus looked up and so did Teddy and he saw a dog and a rat on top of a stag's head and Teddy heard a growl behind him and Teddy knew that Remus who thought he was a father to Teddy was going to protect him, even though they meant no harm.

Remus started towards him, but Teddy stepped towards them as well and stepped in front of Remus who growled louder to tell Teddy to get out of the way. The dog and stag stepped back out of the room. Remus took a snap at Teddy and Teddy put his head in Remus's belly and pushed hard to send Remus across the room and hit the wall. Remus snarled at Teddy who was looking back at the dog and stag, he nudged the stag a little to tell them to be on their way, because it wasn't safe for them.

Teddy closed the door with his snout and turned back to face Remus who was near him, baring his teeth at Teddy who let himself get knocked against the wall.

A father werewolf was going to teach a son werewolf, that he should _not_ get in the way of his protecting. This was going to be along night.

&

Teddy fell asleep, once; his head fell against the warm pillow in the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey was surprise to see that Teddy had more scars and bruises than Remus. He woke up later to hear Sirius, James, Peter and Remus's voices, he didn't open his eyes.

"One of us attacked the other?" he heard Remus say

"Yes," Sirius said "One of you just came charging out us but the other just stepped between us and whoever and pushed the other against the wall, he was knocked out for a moment. He came over a nudged James to tell us to get out, so we did, no offense, Moony but we didn't want to witness it."

"It's okay, it's understandable," said Remus "I – just never knew that could happen, I'll look it up sometime,"

There was silence before James asked amused "Was one of sniffing the other one?"

"That's not funny!" protested Remus. Teddy moved to smile in his pillow "Don't worry, maybe we're used to change by ourselves, and we smelt something different and went to check it out but…"

"What?" asked Peter

Remus must have shrugged, thought Teddy because after he said "I remember smelling something different…but…it was like mine but different, I couldn't make it out."

"What does that mean?" asked James concerned

"Whatever it means I don't know," said Remus

A new voice from into hearing, which happened to be Madam Pomfrey's "Out boys! You've already been hear for more than five minutes,"

"I have not!" complained James and Sirius

"Out!" she yelled and Teddy heard steps of the boys leading out of the Hospital Wing.

"Now, Mr. Lupin, you get some rest, you've had a big night and by the look of Mr. Light, both of yours been fighting,"

"What?!" said Remus

Teddy groaned from moving his head farther into his pillow, there was silence before Pomfrey said "Yeah, poor Teddy, he's bruises and cuts all over,"

"I didn't notice," said Remus

"Of course, not dear, both I and he carried you up here," she said dearly before returning to her strict voice "Now go to rest,"

Teddy didn't hear anything more.

&

Teddy sat on his Hospital Wing bed watching Remus getting his last check up from Madam Pomfrey before they left. She tapped Remus's head and said "You can go now, dears, I'll see you in a month times."

Teddy watched Remus limped out of hospital wing, there were walking in silence until Remus said

"Did you know that both of us fought?"

Teddy nodded "Yes, I know."

"Who told you?" asked Remus

"No one," said Teddy "I remember it," he looked at Remus

"What?"

"That's what the potion did, Remus," said Teddy "It helped me keep _my _mind during the moon,"

"What are you saying?" asked Remus as they reached the North Tower.

"I don't know, but I'm used to transforming by myself and I think you are too," said Teddy facing Remus _I hope this is good enough of a lie _he thought "When I took that potion this morning, it helped me keep my mind two nights ago. You didn't so you still had a mind of a wolf, so you smelt something you haven't smelt before so you decided to check it out, so you did and discovered me, however, this dog and stag came in, and strangely enough this stag had a rat on its head." Said Teddy "You went for them because you thought they were to hurt both of us, I stepped forward and tried stop you, I nudged you against the wall to stop you and then I nudged the stag to tell them to go and they went and then you decided to teach me a lesson," Teddy smiled "I got knocked out after awhile and then you sniffed me and then I don't remember anything after that."

Remus stared at Teddy before pointing at Teddy wordlessly, then himself then Teddy again, Teddy nodded his head to let Remus talk, and when he did "This is weird, I've read that werewolves shouldn't attack each other."

Teddy shrugged and said "Don't worry about it," he turned to the Fat Lady "Pigsnout," and went him, knowing that Remus was giving him a disapproving look. They walked to the seventh year dorm before Remus spoke again, alerting Sirius and James who were playing Exploding Snap.

"Don't worry about it," snapped Remus spinning Teddy around "I could have killed you."

"What are you talking about?" asked both Sirius and James

Teddy knew that even though werewolf fathers could kill their sons, but he wasn't going to tell him that. He placed a hand on a Remus's should and said "I don't think that was your intention,"

"How do you know?" Remus snapped again shaking Teddy

Teddy took Remus's hands off his shoulder and they zapped themselves again. "Just forget Remus, we're both alive and that's all good,"

"Then tell me why the fuck I was get a kind of zap when I touch you!?" shouted Remus

Teddy turned around and said "It's because we're both werewolves," and we're father and son he added silently.

"What the fuck are you two talking about?" asked James looking from Remus to Teddy. Remus faced James while Teddy went over to his trunk and quickly place his time-turner necklace around his neck and tucked in his shirt.

"I attacked Teddy on the full moon," said Remus as Peter entered the dorm

The room was silence for a moment before Teddy rolled his eyes and said clapping his hands together "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to library we've got a Defense against the Dark Arts essay due Wednesday, which is in four days time," Teddy grabbed his school bag before leaving the dorm.

&

Teddy looked around the library for a place to sit and he saw one left opposite Severus Snape. Teddy sighed and thought it was about time to see how this person fitted in the future.

He stood over Snape and asked "Is it alright if I sit here?"

Severus looked up and saw Teddy, Snape moved his stuff towards him and gestured to the seat "It is now,"

Teddy smiled and sat down "My name is – "

"Teddy Light," said Severus "I know, mine's Severus Snape but if you hang around Potter and Black you might know me as – "

"Snivellus," said Teddy nodding "Yeah, I know. I don't like that."

Severus declined his head on a tilt and said darkly "Yes, What are you working on?"

"Defense against the Dark Arts essay, which is Wednesday and I have no idea how to do it,"

Snape closed his book and said "I'm finished, I could help you,"

Teddy's face lit up and said "Really? Thank you so much," as he opened his book and Snape leaned over to the book with Teddy, who smiled and knew a new friendship was in making.

&

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING??" was the thing Teddy heard when he came to in the seventh year dorm, all four boys were looking at him…

"Um…er…pardon?" asked Teddy looking uncertain

"You were studying with Snivellus,"

"Oh," Teddy hunched his shoulders and throwing his bag down beside his bag and said "I thought – don't worry, oh, yes I was studying with Severus."

James narrowed his brow and said "He's a Death Eater,"

Teddy's eyes flashed red and asked "Do you have any proof?"

Sirius hesitated before saying "No, but he's into all the Dark Arts and is top of Defense against the Dark Arts,"

"Yeah, but its called _Defense against the Dark Arts," _said Teddy "Defense and if you're trying to convince me that Severus is bad, you're wasting your breath." He changed his eyes back to hazel "You'll allowed to have your opinions and so am I," he saw Remus rubbing his ankle, he opened his trunk and picked out a bottle "Here." He said tossing it at Remus "It'll help with the sore ankle of yours, you cracked it against a loose nail the other night," before leaving the dorm for dinner. That night, at dinner, Teddy saw Sirius and James giving Snape death glares, Remus caught Teddy's gaze, and he shook his head.

**I've finished.**

**First thing is, I noticed that in chapter three, Teddy told Dumbledore that their nurse was Pond and this teacher here is Pond, it's completely different ok? Cool!**

**Please review!!**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N

**A/N...Chapter 6 and it's looking good… I want to movies that the other day and watched I Am Legend, the one with Will Smith, I think it's pretty good and whoever reads this, I think you should go have a watch (if you haven't already) and I watched Alvin and the Chipmunks, that's good as well, if anyone has watched My Name Is Earl, the dude who is Earl plays in it, it's good as well! Good watch it! They're good! Yay…**

_People killin, people dyin,_

_Children hurt and hear the crying_

_Would you turn the cheek?_

_Father, Father, Father, help us from above._

**Chapter 6: Yelling matches. The Marauders or Teddy.**

Teddy marched angrily all the way from the dungeons where they had Potions class and to the North Tower, snapping out the password to The Fat Lady and marching upstairs to seventh year dorm and swung it open.

"WHY IN HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" asked Teddy looking at all four guilty boys, he threw his bag on his bed and turned his hair and eyes to flame red.

"WAS IT BECAUSE HE WAS DOING HIS POTIONS RIGHT AND YOU DIDN'T WANT HIM TO BEAT YOU OR WAS IT BECAUSE YOU JUST LIKE TO HUMILIATED HIM IN FRONT OF THE WHOLE CLASS OR EVEN THE SCHOOL?" Teddy took a breath and continued "WHAT IS SO BAD ABOUT HIM?"

By now, he saw that Peter had interested himself in his homework and his father had cowered himself behind any random book, but Sirius had narrowed his brow and James had done that same but was standing up.

"Like you said, Ted, we'll allow our own opinions about a person and you're allowed yours," said James angrily.

"But to humiliate him in front of the whole class like that," said Teddy "Does it make you feel warm inside or happy that you do this to him! Or does it make you feel like you're above him?"

It had been two weeks after Teddy first meeting with Severus in the library and the marauders did _not_ like that. They had spotted Teddy studying with Severus often more then he was with them, they cornered him in the dorm later and he said that he was pretty helpful in nearly every subject and that was more helpful than going to more than one person and today when Teddy and Severus were partnered in a Potions today, the marauders thought it would be good to 'accidentally' go pass their cauldrons and bump it over and spill it all over Severus, however, their potion wasn't finished, so Severus had the bad end of it and made his face swell so he couldn't see anything, Professor Slughorn told Sirius to take him to the Hospital Wing and with a smirk Sirius took and Teddy was walking from class and heard a knocking in a locked class and when he opened it, it was Severus.

"We _are_ above him," said James livid "We're Gryffindors and he's a Slytherin,"

"So," Teddy thrust his hands in the air "at the end of day, they're just bloody houses, we only get sorted by our personality and we are just teenagers, we're not above anyone," Teddy walked forward and poked a finger into James's chest and said "If you _were _above him you would have NOT did what you did to him,"

"But no, he's a Slytherin and we don't like him since he's both, let's humiliate him because we want to and it makes us feel like we're higher than he is and it makes us so happy," Teddy told them.

"HOLD ON!" Sirius jumped up from his bed and said, "You don't even know what he's done to us,"

"Then what's he done to you?" asked Teddy willingly to reason, "I'm listening,"

"Ever since first year, he's been trying to get a reason to expel us," said Sirius "Trying to see everything we've been doing,"

"Why's that?" asked Teddy shrugging "Severus told me the first time you met him, he didn't even do anything to you guys and you just decide to call him Snivellus for no reason just because he said he wanted to be in Slytherin and you didn't like that house,"

Sirius and James at each other, Peter broke a quill from writing to hard and was now looking for another and Remus's eyes were skimming through his book, but he wasn't reading because it was upside down.

"Frankly, you've brought on yourselves," said Teddy "For making him hate you,"

"He nearly told the whole school Remus's condition," said James

Teddy tucked his hand in robes pockets when Sirius said, "Yes, how are you going to defend him there?"

Teddy smiled, he knew the story Harry had told him. "How did he even know about Remus in the first place?"

Suddenly the room's tension went very stiff, Teddy caught James glancing at Sirius who was watching Remus who was looking between James, and Sirius, Peter was looking at Sirius. Teddy smiled and said, "You brought that on yourself as well didn't you?"

"Okay," said Sirius "I'll admit it, I told Snape what Remus was and how to see but whatever Snape did after was his decision,"

"Yeah but you knew that he always looking for away to kick you out of school and you knew that was the opportunity so you did it, knowing that Snape was going to go," said Teddy "You did that,"

Sirius looked up from floor and said "And I've regretted it ever since,"

"Good," said Teddy "You should be, how would feel if I told Dumbledore about your little secret?"

All four boys looked up him and Teddy continued, "It's very dangerous what you do!"

"What do we do?" asked James

Teddy sat on his bed and said "Someone who actually listen to conversation a bit more might actually catch on like Prongs is another word for stag which a technically word for male deer and Padfoot is another word for a black dog and well…Wormtail…tail has something do with a rat. I kept my mind that full moon,"

All four boys paled in the room and after awhile Sirius asked, "What are you trying to say?"

Teddy stood up and said, "I'll keep your little secret if you four go down the Hospital Wing and apologise to Severus and be civil to him,"

"LIKE HELL!" shouted James and Sirius

"Okay," shrugged Teddy "I'll just being a visit to Dumbledore than," Teddy was walking to the door when James raced over and stood between him and the door.

"Potter, get out of the way." Said Teddy

Someone grabbed him from behind and pushed onto his bed, Sirius and James stood in front of the bed.

"Let's make a deal," said Sirius

Teddy shook his head and said, "No, I've already made up my mind," sitting up only to be push back down

"Would you like it, if we went down to Hospital Wing and apologise to him and tried to be civil with him, while you kept our secret or else, we'll tell the whole school what you are,"

Teddy smiled and sat up and said "Go ahead," he shrugged and said "I already know what it's like to have people look at you and say things behind you back and the way they look at you thinking you're going to change in this monster and gobble them up. So go ahead I don't care." He looked at them and said, "Trying to be civil to him isn't good enough,"

Sirius and James glanced at each other and said "Try or nothing else than,"

Teddy shrugged and said "Fine, I'm not taking, trying to be civil with him isn't good enough, you haven't even spent time with him, you don't know how helpful and nice he has to have around so you can't judge him, go ahead, put posters up saying 'Be aware, werewolf among us by the name of Teddy Light,' I won't care"

Teddy swung his legs around the other side of the bed and walked out of the door and end up slamming it behind him.

&

"Thought I might find you up here," said a voice.

Teddy jumped not excepting the voice; Teddy looked over and saw Professor Pond walking over towards the edge of the tower and looking up at the night.

"Dumbledore noticed you weren't at dinner and he asked someone to go looking after you and I volunteered,"

"I do not need a babysitter," said Teddy moving over to let Pond in anyway.

"I think you're long way from a baby, Ted." Said the Pond sitting down next to Teddy. "Are you going to tell me why you're here?"

Here happened to be the tallest tower over Hogwarts, which had no roof so you could look up at the stars. Teddy shrugged and said, "When, in the future, I need to think, I come up here because no one does."

Teddy noticed Pond smiling and saying, "I used to go here a long time ago and I used to think up here,"

"Am I going to be in trouble?" asked Teddy looking at Pond

Pond shook his head and said, "Not unless you tell me what the matter is,"

Teddy looked down and saw the ground from a long way "It's a stupid reason,"

"That is?" Pond pressured and Teddy sighed knowing that Professor wasn't going to give up so he said, "In our last class today, which was Potions, the marauders; you know who they are right?"

Pond smiled fondly and said, "Yes, I know who they are,"

"Yes, right, anyway apparently it's known all around that they don't like Severus Snape and anyway, I met Severus only a two weeks ago and we study together now but they don't like that and in class today they 'accidentally'" he held up two fingers and kept going "bumped the cauldron over and it went all over Severus and since it wasn't finish means it's not going to nice and his face swelled up so he couldn't see, Slughorn told Sirius to take him to the Wing and when I was walking to the Wing to how he was holding up, I heard knocking in a lock classroom, three guesses who!"

Pond nodded his head slowly and waited for Teddy to talk again "and I after I walked Severus to the Wing and I went back to dorm and went off my head at them and they said things and I said things and then walked out,"

"Well…" said Pond "Sounds like you have some life," Teddy sighed and Pond continued "It sounds like that marauders are trying to make you choose between them or Severus and they are willingly to play dirty to get you and trust me, Severus will play dirty as well,"

Teddy hunched his shoulder and said, "I want to be friends with all of them without them fighting,"

Pond smiled and said, "I've only been here for a year, but I know that Severus and the marauders have hatred since they first saw each other and it's not going to go away just because you ask for it, you're going to try and find a way to be friends with both."

They sat in silence and then Teddy said, "My father is not what I expected him to be,"

Pond tensed for a moment before relaxing "Why's that?"

Teddy shrugged and said, "I don't know, my godfather Harry, who is James's son, just don't tell anyone." He saw Pond nod "tells me that my father was this person who was respected and made mistakes but corrected them and he was smart and caring and nice and had a kind soul and wouldn't hurt anyone and I was too noble for his own good." Teddy saw Pond smiling "I pictured him to be that too, but a person who followed whatever James and Sirius said, I pictured him to stand up for whatever he thought was right, I think he's scared,"

"Scared?"

"Yeah, scared that he might lose his friends," shrugged Teddy "But what he doesn't realized that his friends will never ditch him for anyone else, because over the years, they've grown too appreciated him and love as a brother."

Teddy looked at Pond was grinning now. "And I come here and I see him and he is caring and things like that, but he's too scared to do the things he wants to do, he doesn't trust people because…because…" he trailed off

"Because of his condition," said Pond and Teddy nodded, and Pond said, "I agree you there, maybe you could teach him to trust people, starting with you."

Teddy shook his head and said "I don't think that's a good idea, I'll come to attach to him and then I'll have to go home and then…"

Pond patted his head and said "Understandable," he stood up and said, "I think it's time for you to go back to your dorms and get some sleep,"

Teddy stood up slowly and said "Sir, I don't feel like going back,"

Pond nodded and said "You said you're godfather was a Potter?" Teddy nodded and Pond asked "Wouldn't that mean he knew a couple things about some secret passages and things like that about the castle,"

Toddy nodded and Pond said, "Would he know about Room of Requirements? If not I discovered while I was here, I could show you it and you can sleep there for the night," Teddy smiled and said, "No, I know where is, thank you Professor,"

Before Teddy turned a different corridor to his Professor he asked, "Am I in trouble?" he sighed with relief when Pond shook his head and only said, "Just don't scare Dumbledore or anyone like that next time,"

Teddy nodded his head and said, "Yes, sir, I'll see you Wednesday afternoon," Pond nodded his head "You did a nice job on your homework this week,"

Teddy smiled the rest of the way to Room of Requirements and when he got there he thought about a nice comfortable place to sleep and when he opened the door and when exactly his bedroom back in the future and when he was nice and warm in his bed, he closed his eyes and wished he was back home.

&

It had been a night ago, that Teddy had spent the night in Room of Requirements and he was back into the dorm.

Teddy didn't usually do this, but everything else he's been doing lately he didn't do either, so he did it anyway. He swung his legs over his bed, wrapped his warm night robe around him, and left the dorm, he opened the portrait ignoring the portrait protests about it being late, and he might get into trouble.

He was hungry and thirsty and he was going to the kitchens, he usually got Winky to help him at night. He wrapped his robe around tighter when he was at the Great Hall. He tickled the peach to open the doorway to the kitchens and saw a few house-elves, when one looked over and said, "Can I help you, sir?"

"Yes, can I please get some bacon and pumpkin juice please?" said Teddy sitting down where an elf-house had pushed him down. He only had to wait for a moments until his meal had come, with a thanks he ate in silence as the house-elves worked around, he never really understood why house-elves liked working why they never liked pay either? Alternatively, why they were so eager to do the most work? Harry had told him that he knew a house-elf that was keen to be set free and he did it when he was a second year at Hogwarts and then after that the house-elf Dobby was keen to help but only with paid, he only got a job at Hogwarts where Dumbledore was willingly to pay. Harry said that Dobby had die trying to save him and Harry always had been sad about that.

When Teddy was finished a house-elf took the tray away from him and asked if he wanted anything else with a shake of his head for a no, he left the kitchens, he looked both ways before going out of the doorway and into the Great Hall. He did the same at the Great Hall but one way the door to Hogwarts was close and the other was dark. Teddy made his way up to his dorm looking at the window. He stopped and squinted his eyes, he couldn't see so he changed his eyes to a dog and saw someone that had been tied to a big tree at the entrance of the Forbidden Forest.

With a tap on the door to Hogwarts, it opened. Teddy wrapped his robe tighter around him and walked to where he saw the figure, he changed his eyes back to human and stopped when he saw who was it was and then run before stopping in front of the person. It was Snape, but barely.

"Severus," said Teddy "Can you hear me?"

Severus didn't answer back. Teddy walked around back of the tree and undid the knot, Severus fell forward with grumble, and Teddy run around and helped him up. Putting one of Severus's arm around his shoulder and leaning all Severus weight his side, he barely made it to the Hospital Wing, he knocked on door to the Wing and had to wait for two minutes for Pomfrey to get up and unlock the door.

"Oh my god, what happened?" asked Pomfrey helping Teddy carry him and placing him on the bed.

"I don't know," said Teddy "I was my way back from the kitchens and I looked out one of the windows and saw him tied to a tree,"

Pomfrey looked over at Severus and said "He's been beaten by human," looking at the black eye. She patted Teddy's arm and said, "I won't do anything to you for being out of bed, but you must on your way."

Teddy nodded and he knew that once he got back to the Tower he knew he wasn't going to sleep but wake some people up. The Fat Lady was there when he got back and he closed the door quietly and walked all the way to Sirius's bed before yelling so he could wake up the whole Tower. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?"

Sirius woke up with thud on the floor, Remus woke up by rolling over hitting his head on the bedside table, and Peter did the same as Sirius. Teddy watched as Sirius began to register what was happening, he got on his bed again and looked at Teddy (who turned his hair red and his eyes as well) "What?"

"I just got back from the Hospital Wing, wanna know how I got there in first place?" he said calmly "Well I was coming back from the kitchens when I saw something outside a window and went to have a look and I happened to find Severus Snape beaten up and tied up to a tree at the edge of the Forest bleeding."

Sirius narrowed his brow "He deserve it," before throwing his covers over him again, Teddy was grabbing the blanket when Remus said, "Just leave it," Teddy looked at him that told him to shut up, he ripped the covers off Sirius who was giving Teddy a death glare, he sat up and said "What do you want?"

"There a many things I want," said Teddy angrily "But one thing I know that I want is not going to happen, which happens to be getting your ass out of bed, waking up James, going to Hospital Wing and apologise to Severus,"

Sirius looked over at the time "At two o'clock in the morning,"

"You should have thought of that when you did it," said Teddy

Sirius stood up angry and said "No way, he totally deserve it, bragging about this and that and getting on both mine and James's nerve,"

"What? Enough to get tie to a tree and beaten when he can't fight back," said Teddy

"He can't fight back when he's got a wand!" shouted Sirius

"How do you know?" said Teddy "For the past week, I've seen you and James disarm him behind his back before picking on him and doing hexes, it's just stupid, you're going to do the same thing when you get disarm like that!"

"You don't understand anything!" said Sirius

"Then help me!" yelled Teddy

"Snape is one of the most evil person in the school beside Malfoy, he needs to be taught a lesson and we do it over and over but he doesn't get that, he needs to taught a thing or two about the people he chooses,"

The room was silence until the window went with a crash on to the floor near Peter's bed. "What I don't get," said Teddy "Is how you and James came up with that shit in your head, a person is allow to hang around people whom ever he/she chooses," Teddy throw the covers back to Sirius and whispered "my godfather was right," and looked at Sirius "Go back to bed," Sirius got into bed and fall asleep. Teddy hunched his shoulder and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" asked Remus, Teddy turned back and whispered, "To tie myself to a tree,"

Severus wasn't released until two days before the full moon because he was also beaten by centaurs, which made Teddy, glare at the marauders who were smirking, but they happened to get two months worth detentions, rumor had it that Sirius said, "It was worth it,"

**Ok, so there's another chapter and I have no idea how to yell or argue because I don't regularly do it even though I have an older brother.**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N I hope people like my other chapter, I'm pretty crappy writing yelling things, I wanted to explain the window getting smash, it was from Teddy being angry, it was like Harry losing his temper in the third book kind of thing

**A/N I hope people like my other chapter, I'm pretty crappy writing yelling things, I wanted to explain the window getting smash, it was from Teddy being angry, it was like Harry losing his temper in the third book kind of thing.**

_Ah, I'm on tonight_

_You know my hips don't lie_

_And I'm starting to feel it's right_

_All the attraction, the tension_

_Don't you see baby, this is perfection_

**Here's **

**Chapter 7: Things I Don't Understand.**

Teddy sighed as he walked into the Great Hall, the morning of the full moon. He walked up to Remus who was sitting with James whispering about something. They looked up when he stopped in front of them; Teddy passed Remus the goblet that was steaming.

"Try it this time," said Teddy "It really does help, pinch your nose while drinking it. Do not drink any water until after the first class" and walked away before Remus could protest.

Teddy sat opposite Lily who was his charm partner and asked "Is there anything wrong?" she was a little flushed in the face.

She smiled at him and said, "No, nothing's wrong,"

Teddy nodded "How was patrolling last night?" that made her flush more and Teddy smiled "What happened?"

Lily sneaked a look at James, leaned across the table, and whispered "James kissed me," before leaning back

Teddy raised an eyebrow and asked "Is that what's got you flushing this morning?"

"I'm not flushing," protested Lily

Teddy shrugged and said, "Sorry, but red heads can't help but blush, and it's kind of the trade mark along with a fiery temper,"

Lily looked down at her breakfast before whispering so quiet Teddy had to strain to hear "I liked it,"

"What's so bad about that?" asked Teddy smiling

Lily looked up from her breakfast and said, "I'm the girl known as the leader of 'We Hate James Potter Fan Club' but the only girl that turns down him in a heartbeat, I'm not supposed to like it,"

"What did you do after you two kissed?" asked Teddy

Lily flushed a little before saying "We just stood there stunned, I stood there because I didn't think James would do that and James stood there because he didn't except me to kiss him back and then after a moment of silence he whispered that whatever happened he would love me and then I did a little squeak before running off,"

"Typical Lily, running off." Said Mary who had sat a moment ago and now was eating "Now here comes the question, I ask every year, do you like him?"

"I don't know," said Lily

Mary whooped and said, "At least, there's a start, last year and the year before that and before that, you told me you hated him,"

"I guess so," said Lily

"What if he asked you to Hogsmeade would you say yes?" asked Mary looking at Lily smiling

"Iwouldsayyes," Lily said fast.

Mary and Teddy looked at each other and Teddy asked "What was that?"

"I would say yes," she said

Mary grinned while Teddy smiled and Lily turned to Teddy and said, "Don't you say anything to him,"

Teddy held up his hands and said, "Hey, I promise I won't tell, we're not on speaking terms,"

"Why?" asked Mary

Teddy shrugged and said, "We don't see eye to eye on a couple of things and the last argument made me not talk to them and them not trust me,"

"Oh," said Lily and then smiled "It's okay, you'll allowed to hang us, isn't he Mary?

Mary smiled and said, "Yep, we promise not to go to girly on you,"

Teddy laughed and nodded before saying "I think we better get to class,"

Mary sighed and said "Thank god, it's Friday."

&

Teddy made some funny noise as he was yanked into an empty classroom after school.

"What?" he snapped when he saw who it was.

"Oh, nothing." Said Sirius

"Good, I was going somewhere important," he said turning around but Remus blocking the doorway and turned back around and said, "What do I have to do?"

"Tell us what Lily said," said James

"About what?" asked Teddy

"Why were grinning and laughing this morning?" asked Sirius

Teddy shrugged and said "Laughing about jokes, you know jokes are usually funny until they get out of hand,"

James scowled and said, "What kind of jokes?"

Teddy smiled and said, "She liked it, if that's what you want to know,"

James grinned and said, "Really?"

Teddy shrugged "Now can I go?"

"Does she like me at least?" asked James desperately

Teddy promised Lily, he wouldn't say anything and he wasn't to. He shrugged "Don't know, now if you'll excuse me, I have study to do before tonight,"

When Teddy turned around this time, Remus didn't even try to block or keep him in.

When Teddy was walking down the Whomping Willow this time, with Madam Pomfrey and Remus, he knew that Remus was going to talk to him while they were along.

"I'll see tomorrow boys," Madam Pomfrey said at the entrance of the Whomping Willow.

Teddy watched as Madam Pomfrey made her way back to castle "Come on," said Remus "Before anyone catches us,"

Teddy and Remus made their way down to the rooms; Teddy pushed open another door when Remus's voice stopped "I wish I could do what you do,"

Teddy turned around and asked "What's that?"

"Stand up to James and Sirius," he shrugged

"You can, you're just to scared that once you do, they'll ditch you." Said Teddy "You know, you have it lucky, you have three great friends who became aniagmus for you while back home everyone knows my father who was a werewolf and knows I'm one and people like to remind me everyday what I am, the only friend I have back home is the one I'm fallen in love with," Teddy shrugged and said "Don't be afraid to do the things you want to do in life otherwise you won't get anywhere. If you'll excuse me, it's nearly sun down." He opened the door walked in and shut it behind him, leaving a thinking Remus behind.

And, as always, when the sun came down he felt it happened.

He felt it, he felt his body leaned forward slightly and his bones changed different positions in his body, he trusted back his head and felt his skull widen and his face transform into another face, his eyes spilt and his eyes changed to black, inside his mouth his teeth changed to something more dangerous. Teddy blinked and looked at himself, he had changed, like before he curled up into the corner and closed his eyes and waited for sunrise.

At the creak of a door, Teddy snapped his eyes open and saw a werewolf, a stag, a dog, and a rat on top of the dog's head. Teddy bowed his head to lean on his furless legs and closed his eyes again. He didn't want to do whatever they want to do, he didn't feel like doing it, he didn't know why… maybe because it was what happened this week with them and Severus, he didn't want to pick.

He felt something wet met his side, he turned his head to see a black shaggy dog looking up at him and if dogs could smile, he knew this one would be. Teddy nudged the dog lightly towards the others to tell them that he didn't feel like what they wanted to do. The dog looked back up with his puppy dog eyes and Teddy nudged him a bit harder before he got the hint.

That was the last thing he remembered that night.

&

"You're free to go," said Madam Pomfrey the next morning. "You don't have any bruises and cut like last time. I'll see you this time next month again."

Teddy opened the door to the dorm and when it closed Remus burst out and said, "THAT WAS BRILLIANT!"

Teddy looked up confused; he wasn't paying much attention "huh?"

"The potion," said Remus, Teddy smiled and said "I'm glad," before bury himself in a book.

"Well…some people have more exciting news," Sirius announced

"What?" asked Remus looking around at Sirius who was looking at a grinning James who bounced on Remus's bed and said "Guess what happened at breakfast today?"

"Not a clue," said Remus

James shrugged and said, "I took your advice of talking to Lily about what had happened the other night and one thing lead to another and me and Lily are going to Hogsmeade this afternoon,"

Remus smiled and said, "No way,"

James ruffled Remus's hair and said "Yeah way."

"That's good," said Remus

"It is, isn't it?" said James "but Lily said that we'll see how this goes first before giving it go and I said not a problem,"

Teddy brought the book up closer to him and smiled. _At least Harry's getting born _he thought _wouldn't he be happy._

&

**This part here is going to be in Remus's POV**

"What's wrong Moony?" asked James

Remus looked back from watching Teddy study with Snape. "Nothing's wrong why?"

"Well, you've got this kind of look on your face that says 'I have to figure something out'" said Sirius

"I do not," protested Remus

"Actually," said James "You have a look for every occasion."

"Remember last night," said Remus "When you came and then we went to check Teddy out,"

Three boys nodded and said "Yeah,"

"Well, its known that each werewolf as their unique smell kind of thing," said Remus "No, werewolf has the same smell, last night when I changed, I kept my mind like Teddy said that's what the potion does, when I changed I knew what I was doing and when a werewolf smells another werewolf they go check it out, but I didn't have time when you guys showed up and when we entered the room, I smelt Teddy, but this time, his smell was different, I've smelt it somewhere before, I just can't remember,"

"What are you trying to say?" asked Peter

"That Teddy's smell of a werewolf is familiar but I don't remember why,"

"Well, I don't you look it up, _Werewolves and they're smelling. _It might have something in there why you remember Teddy's smell." Said Sirius

Remus smiled and said, "It's up in the dorms," all three boys rolled their eyes, they knew too well that Remus's books were always something to do with werewolves.

"Well…" asked James when they were up in the dorm.

"It says here that: _A werewolf with another werewolf smells mean that one of the werewolves has decided that they want the other wolf to be in their pack or either the werewolf smells like the other because they are related in some circle." _

"Whatever that means," said Sirius looking confused

"It means that I want to be friends with Teddy or either I'm related to Teddy and I don't see how because my parents are the only child," said Remus

"I'm not going to be friends with a person who wants to be friend to a Slytherin," protested Sirius

"You don't have to," said Remus "I'm the werewolf not you, I'm going to dinner and I'm going to apologise to Teddy about being a jerk and guess what?" _it's time to stand up _Remus thought

"What?" asked three boys looking at Remus who was smiling and said, "You're going to do the same with me or else might bite your arse next full moon," Remus left the room not knowing that three boys were changing glances with the others and Sirius saying "That's the first time, Remus stood up to us, I think we better listen,"

James laughed before walking out of the room.

"What?" asked Teddy surprised

James cleared his throat, Remus knew he was nervous because Lily was listening in.

"We, as in Sirius, Remus, Peter and I, want to apologise to you for being jerks to you because you should be allow to chose the friends you want and we want to be your friends," said James smiling "and I hopefully, you want to be our friend,"

Teddy smiled and nodded and said, "So that means you'll stop being mean to Severus,"

Remus and Peter nodded, while James and Sirius winced before nodding slowly. "Good," said Teddy

"I hope you feel better," whispered Sirius to Remus, Remus turned around and said "Much,"

&

**It is back in Teddy's POV**

"Okay," said Teddy entering the dorm behind the guys "What have you done that you want my forgiveness for?"

"Moony was going to bite our arse off next full moon," said Sirius "If we didn't apologise to you for being jerks,"

Teddy raised an eyebrow. "That would be funny,"

"HEY!" yelled James and Sirius

"No," said Remus "At full moon, do you remember us going into your room?"

Teddy sat on his bed and nodded and Remus continued "Well, you know how each werewolves have their unique smell kind of thing,"

Teddy nodded slowly _have they figure it out_

"Well," said Remus "You kind of smelt the same as me, but I don't remember why anyway we looked it up and it said…" Remus picked up his book and read from it "_A werewolf with another werewolf smells mean that one of the werewolves has decided that they want the other wolf to be in their pack or either the werewolf smells like the other because they are related in some circle, _and since you and I are not related," Teddy felt like someone punching his stomach "that can't be it and well…I've been having thoughts about being a jerk to you and wanting to know you more and when I read it, it made sense, so I wanted to apologise to you and I got those other three to as well,"

Teddy nodded "Oh,"

Remus nodded and smiled.

&

"Today, we're going to have a dueling contest," announced Professor Pond "First, we're going too separated into partner, and when that partner gets the other one, they go on and so forth. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir," chorused the class, Pond grabbed a roll of parchment and started counting off the partner with everyone, in moments later, the chairs and desk were pushed to the far side wall.

"Ok," said Pond "Let's get Tulloch and Sands up here first,"

Both boys from Slytherin stepped up on the platform-like stage and took out their wands. "On the count of three." Said Pond watching them "One. Two. Three."

Teddy watched as both fire spells and hexes at each other.

"This should be interesting," said Lily "I want to know you will win,"

"Two galleons, it's me," cheered Sirius

Teddy, Remus and Lily snorted and James laughed "No, Padfoot."

"Why not?" asked Sirius "I am pretty good,"

"We'll see," said Remus

"So much for friends," muttered Sirius "Friends are supposed to support each other,"

James was about to reply to Sirius but Sands had taken Tulloch's wand away and Pond clapped and said "Tulloch out. Sands carry on. Next is Verdana,"

This time it was a Gryffindor girl vs. a Slytherin boy.

"Ok, since no one wants to make a bet with me winning and all, what about a bet about Verdana beating Sands,"

Teddy watched as James and Sirius made a bet that Verdana would win, but both lost as Sands made Verdana wobble off the platform.

"Verdana out. Sands carry on. Next is Narcissa Black,"

Sirius was quiet as he watched his cousin fight Sands and by the third curse that was thrown, Sands was out, another person was in, and again they lost against her. Teddy watched her, at least get five people out, before Lucius stepped up on the platform and get her out. Teddy knew that even though they were dating Lucius would not have cursed her easily.

"James?"

"Yes, Lily." Said James looking at her

"Don't go easy on me," she said, "Because I know you will and I don't want you to, ok? Do you understand, of course that's if actually duel together,"

James was slow to answer but when he did agree with Lily who smiled. Teddy watched as Lucius got out yet another person from Slytherin and then Gryffindor and Sirius was surprised when his name was called but keen to get go and within moments, Lucius was sitting out. James did a whoop with Sirius.

Sirius was next to battle, Lestrange and then his cousin Bellatrix, which happened to be an interesting match but Sirius got her with a _Duro _and then an _Expulso. _Which made Bellatrix stone and then fallen back into a wall.

Teddy was also surprise when Pond said his name to duel Sirius, but he stepped up anyway. Teddy battled Sirius for a couple moments before getting Sirius with _Impedimenta._

Teddy went to battle on with James, Remus, Mary and Lily and finally ended up with Severus who won the duel. Pond dismissed the class when the bell rung and told them to reach some spell that would be used in a duel.

"That was brilliant," said Sirius clapping Teddy on the back "Too bad you didn't beat Snape."

Teddy gave Sirius a glare who covered it up with a "That would have meant you won,"

Teddy shook his head and said, "It's okay, I don't really care,"

"Who taught to duel like that?" asked Lily

Teddy smiled and said "My godfather who pretty good in dueling,"

"Pretty good," said James "I hate to see what brilliant is,"

"I would like to meet him," said Sirius

Teddy stopped walking, which made them stop and look at him "That wouldn't be a good idea to see him,"

"Why?" asked Sirius

Teddy shrugged, trying to figure up something fast enough "He doesn't trust a lot of people, which is why he taught me how to duel,"

"That's why I want to met him," said Sirius "He wouldn't care if we were your friends,"

"You don't want to meet him, just trust me on that," said Teddy _unless you want to get a surprise._

Sirius shrugged "Ok,"

Teddy smiled and continued walking "Good,"

"But I really don't understand why you don't want us to see him,"

Teddy groaned silently, sometimes Sirius Black could be so annoying.

**Another chapter done**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**

**PUSH THAT BUTTON. PUSH! PUSH! PUSH! REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

A/N… I'm here again, I'm pretty deadly aren't I

**A/N… I am here again; I'm pretty deadly aren't I? **

_Black fingernails, Red Wine_

_I want to make you all mine_

_A lot people underground_

_(So) if you want to get there you _

_Have to go straight down_

**Chapter 8: The Choices We Make Are Our Own**

Teddy watched, as everyone got excited about Christmas and started talking about what they wanted for it. Teddy was not happy about it though, he knew he would not get anything for Christmas and the only person who noticed this was Lily.

"Is it just me or you just don't like Christmas?" she asked one day when Teddy was looking for a book in the library.

Teddy declined his head on a tilt and said, "No, I like Christmas because it's time for everyone to celebrate happiness and of course it's my birthday the day after."

Lily grinned and jumped "Oh. Really. Great, have you told the others, you're turning seventeen aren't you? We're going to throw a big party," squealed Lily

Teddy shook his head and said, "Don't worry about it and yes I'm turning seventeen,"

"What do you mean don't worry about it, it's your birthday, anyway," she realized "This is not the reason why I came looking for you, why don't you like Christmas?"

"I like Christmas," said Teddy "I just don't excited about it, that's all."

Lily shrugged and said, "Ok, if you insist. I'm gonna go now, ok."

Teddy looked at her weird and nodded slowly "Ok,"

She smiled while she walked backwards and Teddy knew what she was up to "Don't plan anything big,"

Teddy groaned as Sirius and James walked into the dorm that night shouting "Why didn't you tell us it was your birthday the day after Christmas,"

"I told Lily not to say anything," said Teddy

"Why did you tell Lily and not us," said James

"It was slip of a tongue, she asked me why I didn't like Christmas and I said I did and that my birthday was the day after and she said she had to go with this big grin on her face or maybe it was a smirk,"

Sirius laughed and nudged James and said, "You're teaching her some of our tricks,"

James shrugged and said, "Maybe,"

Teddy looked at them and said, "I don't want a party if you're planning one okay, I just don't want one,"

"Why?" asked Remus

Teddy shrugged and said, "Because, I just don't feel like having one that's all,"

Sirius jumped on Teddy's bed and said, "Come on, you'll have a really big one with all Gryffindors invited or we have a really small with just us boys with Lily and Mary,"

Teddy sighed, he knew he wasn't going to win "Ok, ok, just a really small than,"

Sirius and James high fived each other and then Remus then Peter and cheered "Ok."

"Hey Teddy," said Sirius "I was changing my books the other day and something in your trunk was glowing, it totally slipped my mind and now it's back, I didn't look in your trunk either,"

Teddy looked confused and asked "Glowing?"

Sirius nodded and Teddy shrugged "Oh well,"

"Aren't you going to check?" asked Sirius

Teddy shook his head _not while you're here _"It's not glowing now is it? Don't worry about it,"

"Ok," shrugged Sirius grabbing James's arm "We have a party to plan, Prongs let's go,"

Teddy groaned as Sirius and James left the dorm with same evil smirks "That's not good when they do that,"

Remus looked up from his book and said "What? Them planning a party or them smirking exactly the same,"

"Both,"

Peter and Remus laughed and nodded, when it was time for tea, Teddy told them to go ahead while he sorted out why his trunk was glowing. Remus nodded and left. Teddy opened his trunk and saw nothing special; he saw his mirror was glowing slightly, which meant that Harry tried contact Teddy while Sirius was in the dorm.

"Harry?" he called into it "Harry?"

A moment later, he saw a familiar face and he was taken back Harry really was like his father except his eyes were his mother's.

"Teddy," he sighed, "How are you?"

Teddy shrugged and said "Fine. Sirius said my trunk was glowing the other day, were you trying to contact me?"

Harry nodded his head "Yes I did, but then after a moment, I knew you weren't going to answer, where is everyone?"

Teddy knew that Harry thought it must have been to quiet, "Out to dinner,"

"That's good," said Harry smiling "No one realized who you are yet?

Teddy shook his head and said, "No,"

Harry nodded and said, "You'll expect something for Christmas, but I want you to wait for your birthday,"

Teddy nodded "Ok, I accidentally said something to Lily about it and she went off and told James and Sirius who are now planning something…big."

Harry laughed, "At least, my father and mother are talking to each other, and at least we know I'm going to be born,"

"That's what I thought as well," smiled Teddy

Harry smiled and said, "I better let you go, before one of them come up and see you talking to a look alike James Potter, don't hesitant to contact ok?"

Teddy nodded and switch off and placed his mirror in his trunk before heading down for dinner.

"What was glowing?" asked Sirius

Teddy shrugged and said "My godfather was trying to contact me, we have this contacting thing, that's we can talk to each other without sending letters,"

"Oh," said Sirius

&

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" yelled Sirius on Christmas morning yanking Teddy's covers off him. "MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

"Wassgoinon?" asked Teddy blinking.

"It's Christmas," said Sirius "You've got presents to open, we've already opened ours, thank you for the nice chocolate, just too bad Remus ate them all."

"Did not," came a protest from someone, Teddy looked over and saw Remus was circled by chocolate packets, Teddy laughed and said "Oh yeah, you haven't." Remus just buried his head.

Teddy leaned over the front of his bed and saw that he had seven parcels. "Oh wow,"

"You have to wait until tomorrow for more," said James smiling

Teddy grabbed one, which was from Sirius who shoved it in his face; he opened and saw that Sirius had gotten him a wristwatch. "It's technically for you tomorrow,"

"Thank you," said Teddy smiling, he was reaching for another one when Lily and Mary came into the dorm.

"Good morning, boys." Said Mary smiling

"Morning Mary!" cheered Sirius happily "How are ya this bright morning!"

"Good," laughed Mary

"That's great!" said Sirius "Too see a fair lady like you – Oi get a room," seeing James and Lily who were just sitting on the bed and looked at him weird.

Mary moved to sit on Remus's bed and trying to reach for a chocolate frog but Remus was watching and guarding them

"Ok, Teddy," said Sirius "Keep going,"

Teddy opened one from Peter, which was some chocolate "Thank you Pete,"

Peter shrugged it off and then he, slowly, opened one from Remus. He saw that his father had gotten him a book on dueling. "Thanks," he smiled

Remus shrugged and said "I thought you might like since you came third in the dueling this in Defense against the Dark Arts class,"

He opened James's present, which was just like a bookmark, but he looked closer and saw that it was… "A Qudditch ticket,"

"I know you probably don't like Qudditch, but I thought since you're one of us, you should come see a match with us," said James holding up another ticket.

"Oh," Teddy's face fell

"What's wrong?" asked James worried that Teddy didn't like his ticket.

"It's for this summer," said Teddy

"Yeah and?" asked Sirius

"I won't be here, I'll be gone back home," said Teddy "I mean, I want to come but it's…it's that…" he looked at James before saying "Never mind,"

"Good," said Remus finishing off another chocolate "Because we would track you down to see that match!"

Teddy bent to another present, which was from Severus, everyone was tensed to see what it was, but they relaxed when they saw it was a book, but at least they didn't get to see what the title was: _Time Traveling History._

Teddy grabbed the other two and opened both Mary and Lily's presents, which was full of chocolate and sweets; Teddy licked his lips and said, "Yum!"

Sirius laughed and said, "Moony did the same thing,"

Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in, if you're good looking," shouted Sirius

Everyone laughed to see that Dumbledore was the one knocking.

"Merry Christmas everyone," he smiled.

"Merry Christmas Professor," cheered everyone

"What's that?" asked Peter looking at what Dumbledore was carrying

"It's a pensive, my dear boy." Said Dumbledore "It's full of memories and it's for Teddy." Placing it on Teddy's bed. "It's from your godfather," he gave Teddy a note and said, "That's also from him."

"Thank you Professor,"

Lily giggled when Professor moved away from the bed and giggling turned into laughter "Nice. Socks. Professor!"

Dumbledore smiled and said "Thank you, Miss Evans, these also are from Teddy's godfather," he leaned in towards Teddy and whispered, "He told me I would understand later on,"

Teddy knew what that meant, Dumbledore had told Harry something in the future to give a meaning to the socks. The socks had spots and swirls on them and the other one had a bears on them "Harry told me that we should never have same socks on." Announced Dumbledore.

Teddy smiled and laughed, he remember one time when Harry came down when Ginny was pregnant with Albus with two different socks and she just smiled and laughed, Teddy hadn't got it back then until Harry told him about Dobby.

Dumbledore clapped his hands and said, "Well…I'll see you seven down at the Feast,"

While everyone looked at Dumbledore leaving, Teddy read the note.

_Teddy_

_If you don't know what this it's a Pensive, it allows to put memories in there, that you don't want to keep in your mind, this one, belongs to your father, however, don't ask me how he did…but your father put all his memories in there, including the memory of how he died (again your father was very smart). It was in his will that I should give you this for your seventeenth birthday, however, I'm not going to be there, so I'll give you it for Christmas, however, if you want to have a look at some memories, promise me two things, one: don't do it until tomorrow. Two: don't do in front of people that cannot be trusted._

_Harry_

_P.S I hoped you like Dumbledore's socks, he once told me that he always got books for Christmas instead socks._

Teddy looked at the Pensive and run his hand over the hard cement-like edge. This was his father.

"What did the note say?" asked Lily

"It said that this was my father's and that my father wanted me to have it," said Teddy numbly

"What is it, again?" asked Sirius

"It's Pensive," said Teddy "Sometimes, your mind will have memories you don't want to keep or sometimes you have headaches, you can put some of your memories in here to give your mind a little space but Harry said that I should wait for tomorrow, because my father's will said don't give it to me until my seventeenth birthday,"

Teddy picked it up and slided it under his bed.

"Wow," said Remus "I've always wanted one, I mean spending seven years with Sirius and James, you would need one."

"Ha. Ha. Moony," said both Sirius and James.

Teddy put the note in his side table when Sirius asked, "Are you going to have a look at some memories?"

Teddy shrugged "Maybe, I'm hungry."

The girls went as the boys changed into normal clothes and then they headed for the Great Hall, after they had their breakfast, they went out and James and Sirius had a snow-ball fight and of course, without them noticing Lily came up behind them and smashed snow-ball in their faces.

Teddy sat out and watched the play go on between James, Sirius and Peter against Lily and Mary.

"Is this your first Christmas with friends?" Remus asked quietly

Teddy nodded slowly "People like me back home, but it would be different to have a couple of friends to stay over now and then,"

Remus smiled before turning his attention back on the snowball fight, which looked like the girls were winning.

After lunch, they made their way up the Great Hall for lunch and after they just lounge around in the common room. When the marauders started talking about something, Teddy got thinking about why Severus had given him the book.

The only thought he could come up with was that he had figured it out who Teddy was, the thing he was going to do when Severus come back from his house was having a talk to him about it.

&

Teddy didn't go straight up to Severus, but waited until have the Christmas full moon, however Teddy had forgotten to make a Wolfsbane Potion so he didn't remember anything, so his transformation was more painful this time. So when Teddy was on his feet again and was ready to go back to class, he waited for Defense against the Dark Arts to be over but he looked like Severus was not in a good mood, so he decided that after dinner he would wait…

"Severus!" shouted Teddy running to catch up with him before he got to the dungeons.

"What?" he snapped turning to face Teddy

"Can we please talk about something?" asked Teddy looking around watching the Slytherins students walking pass.

"What about?" asked Snape clearly still not in a good mood.

Teddy's eyes darted around and said, "About…the thing you sent me for Christmas,"

Severus led Teddy to empty classroom once the door was closed, Teddy turned to Severus and blurted out "Why didn't you tell me you knew?"

Severus narrowed his brow and asked, "Why didn't you tell me you were from the future?"

"Because he would have mixed up time big time," said Teddy, his shook his head and asked, "How do you know anyway, I didn't even give anything off,"

Severus shrugged and was to make a move of his left arm but stopped himself, but Teddy saw, stepped, lifted his sleeve, and saw the Mark that was so big in the future.

"You're a Death Eater," said Teddy looking up at Severus and then narrowed his brow "I don't understand, how do they know about me?"

Severus was silent before Teddy pressed down hard on his arm. "The Dark Lord has many things behind him, he also has some Unspeakable that are faithful to him, they told him about a time-turner being used from the future, because some how each time keeps records on how and when they turner is used, the Dark Lord wanted one of us to keep an eye on you and what you are doing in this time, Lucius opened his mouth and told the Dark Lord that I happened to know you,"

"Oh," said Teddy and then he eyes "Are you going to tell him that I know about what's happening, bare in mind that once you told him, he's more than likely to kill you for failing,"

Severus yanked his arm back and said, "There are some choices, Teddy, which we make by ourselves."

Teddy nodded and said, "What does Voldemort want with me?"

Severus's mouth went thin and said, "Well, you're from the future, of course, he wants to see if he still in power."

"In power?" said Teddy "He think his in power, I've heard Dumbledore still scares him."

The edges of Severus's mouth flicked up for a second before going back down.

"Are you really Lupin's kid?" asked Snape

Teddy waited for a moment before nodding "Yes, I'm Remus's kid,"

"I don't understand than why do you bother hanging around me, obviously Lupin and his mates don't like me?"

"There are choices, Severus, which we make on our own." Said Teddy.

"Why are you really here?" asked Severus

"To check how things are?"

Severus moved towards the door and said, "I won't tell anyone about who you are and don't tell anyone I told you but you should start planning on something because the Dark Lord is thinking of attacking the school near graduation day to get you."

"To get me, why?" asked Teddy moving closer

Severus shrugged "I don't know,"

Teddy stood there even though Severus was long gone, he had to ask what Harry thought about this, making his way back to the dorm, thinking about what Harry was going to say to him. He opened the door and saw that no one was there, but something wasn't right, he looked over and saw that the Pensive was glowing blue. Teddy's blood ran cold, he made his way over to the Pensive was looked over and saw six figures in it, Teddy swallowed and pushed his way in, Teddy looked around and saw that the six figures were watching two people fighting over something, they had not notice him landing in the Pensive but as Teddy looked at each one, he saw that they were pale and Teddy knew they didn't have a clue what was happening.

"_SOMEONE COULD HAVE SEEN YOU, SIRIUS!" yelled Remus standing along the railing of Grimmauld place._

"_Thank-you, Remus, for reminding like everyone else," said Sirius standing in the doorway to his room and he threw up his arms in the air "I would do anything to get out of this place,"_

_Remus sighed and said, "I cannot blame about this place and about getting out of it, but you cannot go out because no one will act welcome to a escape pensioner,"_

"_An innocent escape pensioner," corrected Sirius pointing his finger at Remus's chest. "Anyway, I had to say good-bye to my godson,"_

"_I know," said Remus "But you could have acted a bit…dog like."_

"_I was dog like," said Sirius smiling "Dogs can be taught tricks, Harry just taught me how to bit more cooler anyway no one cared, did hear everyone, 'cool dog Harry,' no one recongise me,"_

"_What about if Lucius Malfoy was there or…or Lestrange or someone else like that," said Remus "They would have."_

"_Did you see Malfoy?" asked Sirius_

_Remus shook his head and Sirius said, "So what are you complaining about?"_

_Remus sighed and said, "Fine, Sirius. But if Fudge comes and takes you back to Azkaban, don't say I didn't warn you about your dog acts."_

_Sirius narrowed his brow "Thanks, Moony, that's really welcoming and we both know that I won't get back in Azkaban, I'll just get the Dementor Kiss, but then again, it was only two years ago that you wanted me to get it anyway or have you forgotten so you wouldn't mind if I did." Be Remus could protest Sirius closed or rather slammed his door behind._

Everyone watched as _Remus stood there watching the closed door in front, he reached up and pulled out a gray hair and threw it away._

"_You know," said a voice "Sirius won't do it again,"_

_Remus turned around, saw Tonks, and sighed "Hopefully,"_

_Tonks smiled and said, "Sirius thinks of you as a brother, he once told me, that he would listen to his brothers,"_

"_Yeah, I just wished he told me but at school about that," said Remus "Let's go, I dare say Molly has some work for us."_

Teddy winced silently, he knew he better say something "What do you think about it?"

Six people turned around white as chalk, confused and Teddy winced "Er…um…Sirius…transformed into dog…er…" he fell silent and swallowed as the scene around them changed.

"What…is…this?" asked Mary slowly.

Teddy's darted his eyes from his father and his mother talking, he waved his hand towards and said, "My parents talking,"

"…Parents?" questioned James looking at Teddy

Teddy sighed and said, "Ok, this might sound crazy as it seems but…I'm from the future," he swallowed and said waving his hands again his mother poking his father in chest with her finger "Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks are my parents,"

Everyone just stared at him, the scene changed, and everyone was at the Hospital Wing and still the six people were looking at him and pointed over their shoulder were people were talking and two people had just entered and he said, "Harry Potter, my godfather."

Everyone, now swung around and saw a sixteen-year-old Harry Potter being helped by Ginny Weasley and Teddy continued "And of course, his girlfriend Ginny Weasley, who he dumps about two days time and then ends up marrying her."

Teddy closed his eyes and the next moment, he felt a tug on his shoulder and then next time he opened his eyes, he was back in the seventh year dorm. Silence was in the room and Teddy knew not to break it until one of the others did and it took awhile.

"When – How -?" attempted Sirius

Teddy smiled nervously and said, "I told you, I'm from the future and Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks are my parents, Harry Potter is my godfather."

"Harry Potter?" asked James

"Oh." shrugged Teddy "James and Lily Potter's son."

"Wow," said Mary "How did you get here?"

Teddy picked up the necklace that was around his neck "A time-turner that was used once and was the only one left after…" Teddy fell silent. "Don't worry."

Teddy stood up and tapped the Pensive with his wand and went down and he pushed under his bed, he turned and everyone was looking in a different direction and he said, "I have a lot of study to do, so I'll let you just think about this for a moment and a while…" he cleared his throat and said "When…you're ready, I'll be in the library…" he tilted his head and picked up his bag "When you're coming don't forget the little mirror in my trunk, Harry could help abit." He walked across the dorm and shut the door quietly.

&

Teddy sighed as he sat on the edge of the windowsill, on the tallest tower, he had sat in the library all day and none of them had turned up, he couldn't blame them he wasn't sure that he would turn up if he were in same situation. He looked down and saw the ground; absently he tucked his legs up to his chest.

"I thought I told you not to do this again?" asked a voice

Teddy smiled "Sorry, got carried away thinking." He shifted, as he knew his Professor would sit down next to him and not even a second later, Pond was sitting down next to him.

"What's wrong this time?" asked Pond

Teddy shook his head and said, "Harry, somehow, got me a Christmas present here, however he always left me a note saying that I wasn't supposed to open it until my birthday, which was the next day after. Therefore, I left it and it happened to be my father's Pensive or something, the note that somehow, my father had put all his memories in it and it was in his will that I should have it for my seventeenth birthday. I'm like this is good, I could kind of get to know my father in a way and today I walked in and found that James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Lily and Mary in the Pensive and I told them after a scene that I'm from the future, Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks are my parents and Harry Potter is my godfather with a awakard silence, and I told them that if they wanted to know something else I would be in the library. So long story short, I've been in the library all day and they didn't come." Teddy looked at Pond and chuckled and said, "I don't blame them, I guess, I mean what if my child came to my past, I would be like holy hell."

"I quite agree with you." Said Pond "But I don't have any children, so I can't see that happening,"

"Severus found out because…well…" Teddy cleared his throat, he couldn't tell a teacher about him being Death Eater "He heard some kids in the Slytherin common room talking about and apparently Voldemort knows about me and Severus told me that I better look out for myself because he could attack anytime, however he didn't tell me when he could attack."

"Wow," said Pond "You have an interesting life, don't you?"

Teddy snorted and gave a Pond a smiled and said, "Don't worry, my life isn't always like this, it's…a bit quieter and lot slower. The way I like it."

Pond looked over towards Teddy and then at the grounds below them and out of the Qudditch pitch "However, do you like here?"

Teddy shrugged and said, "Yeah, but nothing could beat home, if you know what I mean,"

Pond was about to say something when another voice came in and said, "It's good to always be home."

Pond and Teddy looked over towards the doorway and saw Remus who was looking nervous. Pond stood up and said, "Well. Teddy, I'll talk to you later." Pond smiled at Remus when he walked past him and closed the door.

Teddy had already turned around and was looking out to the Qudditch Pitch when Remus made his way towards the ledge and said, "At least we, now, know why you're a werewolf."

Teddy snorted and tapped the spot beside him and said, "Remus. That is the gayest start conversation line I've ever heard."

Remus sat next to him and Teddy continued, "However, I can completely agree with you with this being weird and all."

"Weird? It's beyond weird," said Remus "It's not everyday that a child you thought you would never ever have come to the past."

"Hey! It wasn't my decision to come here," said Teddy "Harry told me I had to do, he trained me for it, it's all thanks to your letter."

"Letter?" asked Remus

Teddy shrugged and said, "You wrote this letter that could only be opened by Harry and it said about me coming here and what happened and why I was here."

"And why are you here?" asked Remus

"Because in about three months from now, Voldemort going to attack the school and apparently I'm the one to help."

"Oh." was the reply he got from Remus, he pointed over the shoulder and said, "What's with you and Professor Pond?"

"Huh?" Teddy looked confused "Nothing, he just comes to check on me once in a while, he listens to me as I talk about things and how I think it's different here than home."

"Oh." said Remus "So…about…that the thing we saw-"

"Is exactly what you saw, Remus yelling Sirius about him transforming into a dog," said Teddy

Remus nodded "It's weird hearing about myself."

"It would…wouldn't it?" said Teddy raising his eyebrow.

Remus cleared his throat and said, "Is everything you said true…I mean about your parents dying."

Teddy turned his head and closed his head and said, "I'm sorry,"

Teddy didn't hear any movement from Remus and he looked back to see Remus had closed his eyes. _To stop himself crying _thought Teddy, he placed a hand on Remus's shoulder and said, "Harry told me, you went the way you wanted to,"

Remus shrugged and opened his eyes, Teddy watched as Remus's eyes came into focus before he turned to Ted and said, "Sirius says that Nymphadora Tonks is his second cousin."

Teddy thought for a moment for and nodded and Remus smiled and said, "He was jumping on the bed when he realised that somehow, we were related."

"It really didn't matter, you boys are already close enough like brothers." Said Teddy "I see way you guys do things together, if there's one of you there is always another one."

Remus smiled again and said, "Is really true about what people do to you about being a werewolf?"

Teddy nodded and said, "I've learnt to live with it."

"How do people know I'm a werewolf in the future?"

"Harry turned that you taught him in his third year of Hogwarts and you did something – you've got to ask Harry and Snape doesn't take it well and slipped it to his Slytherins students and then you can guess what happened."

Remus nodded "He stills believes – "

"What?" asked Teddy "That you were in on the prank in fifth year,"

Remus looked surprised before shaking his head and muttering, "Never mind,"

"Why was I yelling at Sirius for?" asked Remus "Surely Sirius would have registered being an Aniagmus by now,"

Teddy closed his eyes before "I really wish I could tell you but it would change that future dramatically, if you know what I mean."

"Understandable." Said Remus "You know, it's way pass our curfew."

Teddy smiled and asked, "Whenever has that stopped a marauder or their son before?"

Remus couldn't help but laugh "I guess so, but we really should be heading back."

Teddy nodded and together, he and Remus walked back to the dorm, talking about nothing in particular.

**That took me 13 pages, did you guess that? Since it took me 13 pages to write this, it would only to you one paragraph and couple letters to form word and do a review for me.**

**PLEASE REVIEW, I'M ASKING!!**


	9. Chapter 9

A/N…

**A/N….I'm here again…. With another chapter….**

**Chapter 9: This is what I'm here for?**

The marauders, Lily and Mary had found two months ago, but Teddy would still not give them any answers about their future and would only leave them guessing, they even asked why he was there for and he told them and all of them dropping their jaws.

On Thursday morning, Dumbledore asked the whole school to be at breakfast at seven and when the last person seated himself, he stood up and said.

"This year, the staff and I have decided to let the school have a little fun time and we've come up with just a ball, we would like all over to dress up in your finest robes and come along to it, which on this Saturday night and is starting at six and ending it ten, so all of you can sleep and rest on Sunday to be ready on classes for Monday." Dumbledore looked at his wristwatch and said, "It's time for classes. Off you go and have a good time at the ball. Headgirl and boy I would like to see you before you go off to class."

"This Saturday night!" exclaimed Sirius walking to Defense against the Dark Arts and turning to Teddy "Saturday night, you have to fight him!"

"Shut up, please." Teddy said firmly looking at Sirius

"What?" asked Sirius looking around them "No one is here to hear us,"

"I know that, I just meant…"

"You're a little nervous," said Mary

Teddy shrugged and said, "I guess so, I mean I was born when this was all over, so I've never had to deal with this thing before."

"Why you then?" asked Peter who got a glare from Remus, "I mean to say, why not Harry who we've gathered has done this all the time."

"Exactly my point," said Teddy "That what I told him, he just shrugged it off though."

"Well you were sent here for a reason." Said Lily behind them coming back from talking to Dumbledore.

"What did Dumbledore want you for?" asked Mary, as Lily and James caught up.

"We have to learn to dance in two days!" cry out Lily, "We have to do the opening dance, because of being Heads and we have to learn in two days, so we're off to McGonagall's office tonight to practice with her."

"Well…" said Sirius clapping James's on the back "Good luck dancing with this bloke."

"Ha. Ha. Sirius," said James

Teddy and the others reached the Defense against the Dark Arts room moments later, settling down in the back row, Teddy excused himself and went to sit next to Severus.

"Good day." Said Teddy

Severus only smiled a half a smile and Teddy knew why "It's going to be okay,"

"You don't know that." Severus whispered back

"I'm from the future, I know there is going to be one."

Severus sighed, "He wants me by his side, Saturday night."

"What?" Teddy exclaimed

Professor Pond turned and looked at Teddy and back at the blackboard, "I understand Mr. Light that you have a ball this weekend but it should not any excuse not give at least a page on why Dementor can only use one of their senses."

Teddy turned his hair red, he hadn't meant to speak so loudly "Sorry, Professor, I promise it be the first thing on my mind all weekend."

Professor Pond smiled fondly before turning back to the board and Teddy went back to whispering with Severus "You've got to be kidding me."

"I'm not, he actually asked me personally don't know why, but he said I had potentially on what he wanted me to do… I mean we all know Malfoy a Death Eater," he pointed to Lucius who was in the second row and not looking happy about it "and he didn't ask him personally, he has something big for me to, I just know and I'm going to regret it,"

Teddy tilted his head and said, "Just remember what we told each other,"

"What was that?"

"The choices we make are our own," said Teddy

"I know," said Severus.

"Just making sure, you remember that." After that, it was all silent and they started copying notes down.

Teddy wanted to ask Professor Pond if he was free tonight to help Teddy duel for practice for Saturday but making up an excuse but he couldn't let Professor Pond, Teddy decided after class he would ask Professor and before he knew, the bell had rung.

"I'll see you later," he told Severus and then marauders who had waited for him and approached Professor Pond's desk.

"Ah…Mr. Lupin, how can I help you?" he asked

"Um…" started Teddy, "Since you're a Defense against the Dark Arts and all, I was wondering if you were free tonight and if you were…could…erm….help me practice…my dueling skills, if not don't worry about it."

Teddy was surprised to see Professor Pond nod at once and say, "That's why I'm here for, of course Teddy, how about eight o'clock here in my office."

Teddy nodded and said his thanks before leaving the classroom.

&

Teddy, for the fourth time, gave Professor Pond back his wand and both were breathless from dueling.

Pond took a few breaths before saying "…I don't understand…why you would want to…do up your skills they are perfect…"

Teddy shrugged and said, "I just wanted to make sure…sir,"

Pond looked at Teddy and said, "Has it got something do with the future and why you're here?"

Teddy looked away… _maybe I should tell him._

Pond smiled and held up his hands and said, "Forget I asked."

Teddy smiled back at him and heard himself say, "You remind me of someone I used to know." He hadn't meant to say anything like that, but it just happened to slip out. However, Teddy was right Professor Pond had reminded him of someone but the only thing about it was that he didn't remember who Pond reminded him about and sometimes when Teddy thought about it for a while, he would get angry about it for some reason.

It took a while for Pond to respond, "Is that a good or bad thing?"

Teddy shrugged and said, "To tell you the truth, I don't know because I can't even know who you remind me of." Teddy smiled over at Pond and said, "But don't worry about it, because I've got the feeling its good,"

Pond smiled and said, "Do you want to have one more try before going off to bed?"

Teddy nodded and raised his wand to start, the dueling. After another go, Pond dismissed Teddy who made his way to the dorm to hear voices rather like yelling from the other side. Teddy opened the door to see, James bouncing up and down on each bed with a grin on his face, Peter was sitting on his bed doing some homework watching James with a weird expression. Sirius and Remus were sitting on Remus's bed looking down at a mirror talking now and than looking up at James.

Teddy closed the door and everything stopped "Why are you all excited for?"

James jumped down from Sirius's bed and said, "You know how me and Lily just want one date…well guess what?"

Teddy raised his eyebrow and asked, "What?"

"Lily and I had a long talk tonight before McGonagall came in for our dance lesson and now Lily and I are dating full time…"

Teddy smiled and said, "That's good,"

"It's better than good, it's great!!" bouncing back up Sirius's bed.

Teddy moved towards his bed and placed his wand on his bedside table looking at James.

"Teddy!" said someone who sounded familiar.

Teddy looked down at Sirius who was holding a mirror and saw a girl "Victoire!"

The girl smiled, she had her blond long hair up in a plait, and Teddy only saw a blue shirt on her. Teddy walked around his bed and stood near it "What are you doing?"

Teddy saw Victoire shrugging and said, "Harry found out something that he over looked today, he was going to tell you himself but he was called in to work to gather up the information a bit more and question people about how and when they knew about and things like that and he asked Ginny if she could contact you to tell you about it, Ginny said she would but when dad dropped over she asked me to do and I said I would."

"Oh." was the only reply Teddy could come up with and moving Sirius over, so he could sit next to him "What's the news?"

Victoire wiped a hand over her hair and putting on her serious face on before saying "Do you know the Slytherin boy and girl here name Pansy Jr. and Harvey Zabini" when Teddy nodded Victoire continued on "Well…their mother Pansy had disappeared along with their father…I don't remember his name for a few weeks now actually it's been months to tell ya the truth but they only just found out and their work being trying to give them a Floo call and sending owls but only getting them back and everything like that…" Victoria took a breath and said "Well, Draco Malfoy who Harry used to go to school with came to Harry place and told him something and Harry looked into it and I don't know but somehow Pansy and her husband is in past, just like you and Harry said to tell Ginny to tell you that their duty or rather mission was to make sure that Lily and James Potter didn't survive so Harry was never born, don't ask me why though, I have no idea."

"So what you're trying to say is," said Sirius "The reason Voldemort is going to attack is because…"

"Pansy and her husband told Voldemort what Harry did to him in the future and since Harry is James and Lily's Potter kid, he's going to try to stop it before anything happens." Ended Teddy

Victoire nodded and was going to say something but something must have stopped her on her side and after listening to something she said, "I've got to go, dad is going home now, and grandma from mum's side is here, and so I can't stay…see ya Teddy"

"Yeah, see you Victoire," said Teddy absently and then the mirror was switch off.

Teddy took the mirror to his trunk before standing back up and Sirius said, "So Voldemort mission on Saturday night is trying to kill James and Lily."

Teddy looked at Sirius and shrugged and said, "I dare say so, yes."

James walked up and leaned against Remus's bedpost and said "What's the suppose mean to me."

"It means," said Teddy "don't do anything stupid."

&

Teddy hated shopping, he didn't know why, maybe it was because Hermione and Ginny took their time shopping but he never liked it. Teddy watched as Sirius and James went in and out of the dressing room. Teddy was sure that James and Sirius had tried dressing robes that were the same. Teddy and Remus had picked theirs within the few minutes.

Teddy and Remus had to wait another hour for Sirius, James to find their dressing robes, and after that, they met up with Mary and Lily.

"What's happening miladies," said Sirius sitting down.

Mary tipped her butterbeer top towards the bar, where Professor Pond was talking to Madam Rosemerta. "They're been laughing and talking like they're old mates from school or something,"

"It's been interesting," said Lily smiling as James's arm crept around her shoulder.

"They're flirting," declared Sirius

Remus shook his head and said, "Just because you're jealous that Professor Pond is talking and getting Madam Rosemerta," Sirius poked his tongue at Remus.

Before anyone knew it, all Friday night passed and it bought on Saturday and Saturday night was here.

"Prongs, for the fifth hundred time, you are fighting a lost cause," said Sirius watching James trying to pat down his hair and make look neat. James seem to give in at Sirius 'advice' and sigh before dropping his hands beside him, Sirius pushed James out of the road to see what he could do with his hair.

Teddy turned back around from James and Sirius and placed his turner necklace around his neck and putting his wand up his sleeve, he ran a hair through his hair before changing it back to blue and his eyes to blue as well.

"Are you alright?" asked Remus placing his hand on his shoulder, Teddy looked up and smiled at him "Of course, I'm alright." Said Teddy "Just want this done and over if you know what I mean."

"Yeah," said Remus smiling "Ready to go?"

Teddy made sure his wand was in sleeve before nodding and Remus turned to Sirius and James and said, "Ted and I will be in the Great Hall,"

Sirius and James nodded and Teddy and Remus left. "I hate balls," declared Remus

Teddy chuckled and said, "I think I'll agree with you there."

When both boys reached the Great Hall, they saw that the Great Hall was packed.

"I think they should only invited third years and above or at least fourth year." Said Remus looking around at the crowd.

Teddy shrugged "They'll remember that next time."

"Well…aren't you two handsome," said a voice, Teddy and Remus turned around and saw Mary and Sirius, Remus was going to ask where James and Lily were but Mary cut through and said "Gaping at each other,"

Remus nodded and said, "Thought so,"

The group entered the Great Hall and found a table before Lily and James entered and walked up to Professor McGonagall ready to dance.

"This has got to be interesting," said Sirius smiling evilly looking from James to Lily. Mary whacked him on the shoulder and said, "Stop it,"

"Ladies and Gentlemen," announced Professor McGonagall "The ball has been open and in honour, we'll have the Headboy and girl do the first dance."

Teddy watched as James took Lily's hand and walked into the middle of the floor when the music started, James took Lily's waist in one hand and the other holding her hand and Lily put her spare hand on his shoulder. Together they twirled and spun, smiling at each other like nothing in the world exist except them and when the dance had ended along with the music, James leaned and gave Lily a quick kiss, which made her blush and a couple whistles from boys.

"I think James did pretty well," said Mary looking at Sirius who just poked his tongue. James and Lily disappeared in the crowd that had now moved onto the dance floor. Sirius shrugged and said, "I think they're going to have a good night tonight until…" Sirius trailed off.

Teddy shrugged and said, "Until then, let's have a good time…Mary would you like have a dance?"

Mary smiled and took Teddy's hand and said, "Of course," and they moved to the dance floor also disappearing into the crowd.


	10. Chapter 10

I hope this update is good enough for you

**I hope this update is good enough for you!**

**Chapter 10 – What is good for half a ball?**

Teddy sat down at the table, as James, Sirius and Remus looked at him "What?" he asked.

"I don't know, but wouldn't Voldemort have turn up already?" asked James

Teddy shrugged, as Lily and Mary return with drink, "Harry said that he would be here near the end of it. It's only been an hour into the ball."

James took a sip from his drink that Lily had got him, knowing he should not ask Teddy about him, but he felt that he couldn't stop from asking anyway. "I know we're not supposed to know anything about the future, but at least, tell me what Harry is like?"

Teddy shrugged and said, "Average guy, great godfather, well-respected, that kind of stuff."

"What was he like at school?" asked Sirius "Has he every told you a story what he did at school?"

Teddy shrugged "He's told me, all sorts of things, odd and ends. That's all, nothing important though."

The ceiling of the Great Hall did a loud bang, Teddy shook his head, and everyone looked at him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," said Teddy as the lights went and people stopped dancing and the music stopped as well. All of sudden, the doors of the Hall banged wide open and the room was bath in light and there was big cloaked figures around everywhere, trapping everyone in a circle. Nowhere to go. Trapped like rats.

"How did they get in?" asked Sirius looking around everywhere, seeing black figures.

"Secret passages," said Teddy as the black figures moved in. But one put up his hand and they stopped.

"That will do," he said and Teddy felt a shiver ran down his spine and knew this was the man, Harry had defeated.

The man in the black robe examined the room, looking around, smirking know that Dumbledore was still in his study and the other teachers would be checking in another hours time, but by then, they would be all killed or at least two of them would be. James Potter and Lily Evans

"Now," he addressed the students "Where would one certain James Potter and Lily Evans be."

Lily a little squeal near Teddy, who looked at her, "Don't say anything," he whispered as the Death Eaters were instructed to swirl around them. James turned around and said, "What are we supposed to now,"

Teddy smiled as he got a brilliant idea. He looked at James, and transform himself, black-jet hair and hazel eyes.

"I have an idea." Whispered Teddy, walking from them and out of the crowd to face Voldemort, who merely smirked.

Next to, Voldemort was three figures, Teddy knew that one of them was Severus and the two had to be those other two people from the future. He didn't know what to expect.

"Ah! Mr. Potter." Smirked Voldemort "Very stupid of you to come to me on your own."

Teddy didn't talk. Harry told him, only to talk if he could find away out of it and to smarter than him.

"You do realise that I am going to kill you," said Voldemort

Teddy inclined his head only a little, but Voldemort saw it. "What? Are you willingly going to die? What for? Love? Hate? Hurt? Thinking that you could change the world." Voldemort snorted and Teddy didn't know how it happened. But Harry told him to be prepared. Voldemort had drawn his wand and now was dueling him. Teddy whipped out his wand as fast as him and began to yell hexes and curses. Suddenly, death eaters moved grabbing kids one by one and torturing while one shouted "If this is Potter, than who's that?"

Teddy smiled, as he watched hex more right passed him, as he changed back to his normal self. Voldemort smiled. "Teddy, I presume."

"Tom. I believe." He smiled as Voldemort's eyes flickered red and unexpected the lights went back on and teachers and adults were coming into the Great Hall, out of nowhere.

Once, the teachers had got the death eaters in their grasp, they watched in amazement as Teddy flicked and swish in alluring way against fighting Voldemort, who was getting angry by the moment, Voldemort sent one last curse at Teddy, which sent right into Teddy's chest, and bloody starting coming out of him and collapsed the ground and Voldemort and his followers quickly, left the grounds.

The teachers rushed over towards Teddy to see if he was alright, but he was deadened, but the blood kept coming out. Dumbledore ordered to the hospital wing at once and then ordered the other students to bed. But, James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, Mary and Peter only went to hospital wing and only watched in horror as Madam Pomfrey patched in back up.

They watched as Professor Pond watched and sat on a bed near Teddy's and looked as he was going to be sick. They looked up when they heard footsteps and watched as Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey.

Dumbledore spotted them and smiled and said, "I think it will be best if all of you get some sleep and visit in the morning."

They nodded and went back to the dorm and Sirius only spoke one thing "That was some special wand work; hate to see what Harry is like."

They nodded before going to bed.

!#)(&

When they finished breakfast, the next morning Dumbledore had already given the day off to recover the 'encounter' and 'shock'.

When they reached the hospital wing, Professor Pond was already at the bedside of Teddy.

"Professor?" asked Lily.

He looked up and smiled sadly. "You know, it's too bad for a Professor to come fond of a student." He stood up and said, "I'll let you all take my duty." Before leaving and saying "I have work at that spell."

They all waited beside Teddy and Madam Pomfrey said, he should wake tomorrow and the next day, hopefully.

"Does anyone know what that spell was anyway?" asked Remus looking at everyone.

They shook their heads. Moments later Snape walked in but only stayed awhile not wanting to in the company of the others.

The next day, they saw Teddy sitting up in bed, eating lunch. Lily and Mary rushed over to hug him to death before letting go.

"Hey, guys." He said.

"How are you feeling?" asked Mary voicing everyone's thoughts.

Teddy shrugged "Alright," he lifted up his shirt to reveal a scar "Girls dig scars."

Everyone laughed and the tensed atmosphere lifted. They talked about how amaze they were at how Teddy did everything.

"Professor Pond wants to know that curse, says he's never seen it before." Said James "Don't blame him, maybe he wants to teach the defense against it."

Teddy nodded.

!#)(&

Teddy took another week before he was let go by Madam Pomfrey. Teddy went back to his normal routine. In one lesson, Sirius turned and asked "So, since you did what you did, when you go back?"

Teddy looked at Sirius and said, "Soon, I guess. Harry will contact me, telling me."

Sirius nodded and said, "You know, we're going to mess you."

Teddy smiled and said, "Thank you."

Sirius and Teddy packed up as the bell rung; they didn't have to wait for anyone else, since it was only them in the class. "Don't mention it. I'm being serious, you've come a part of us and daily lives."

Teddy laughed and said, "I've never anyone said that before."

"Is it true? That you really never had any friends?" asked Sirius

Teddy nodded and said, "There is a potion to make me…less harmful, but people still think I'm going to transform any moment and think I'm going to eat them. Sometimes, when people piss me off, I actually that to me and then they leave me alone but then I did that once and the kid started a rumor about how attacked him, I really don't care no more, I mean…last year, isn't it?"

Sirius smiled and said, "Kid, you're so…your father's boy."

Teddy smiled as they entered the Great Hall.

)(&#

Teddy watched as each marauder came in bouncing with Lily and Mary coming in after them.

"What did you four do?" asked Teddy

"Nothing," answered Sirius "It's Hogsmeade weekend, this weekend."

Teddy nodded and returned to his book but looked back up and said, "I want show you something, It's quite funny,"

They looked at him, as pulled the pensive from under his bed and pushed himself in and they followed and watched as the screen came through.

_Remus's lip twitched as he stood up in the room. The sight was hilarious._

_The decoration surely showed that it was Halloween._

"_What?" asked Sirius looking at Remus, who couldn't help but laugh when James, also came into the room._

"_What were you guys thinking?"_

_James and Sirius grinned "Oh, nothing."_

_Remus shook his head and said, "This has defiantly made my day," before sitting down laughing._

"_Oh no!" said Sirius grinning along with James, Remus looked at them before saying "Don't you even think about!" and in came flying a pink tutu._

_Remus dropped his jaw and then said "You know its Halloween when the sight of you two in a pink tutu."_

_Before running out of the house, with both grinning James and Sirius after him._

"_COME BACK! MOONY!" yelled Sirius_

"_NO WAY! PUT THAT THING AWAY! GET IT AWAY FROM ME!" said Remus "OR I'LL BITE YOUR ARSE NEXT FULL MOON."_

_That only made James and Sirius laugh even louder and ran ever faster._

Teddy and the others could help but laugh at the screen. It was funny to see, James and Sirius running in pink tutu after Remus, who was yelling at them.

"Oh my god, this is _so _good," laughed Mary

"Very good," said Lily grinning.

_Remus tripped and fell. James quickly jumped on him and sat on him and pinned his arms up while Sirius worked quickly with the tutu to put it on him. James and Sirius stood back as Remus stood up._

"_I could not believe you did this!" protested Remus, trying to get it off_

"_No use, Remmie boy," said James "Sirius and I made sure you couldn't get it off until _after _party."_

Teddy pulled them out of the pensive. Everyone was laughing, beside Remus who was red.

"I found that today." Said Teddy "Quite funny."

Remus was shaking his head "Okay. That's enough now!"

They sat down, silently shaking in laughter.

)(&#&

The weekend came quickly and Teddy found himself with the marauders, Lily and Mary in the Hogsmeade.

They had been in Hogsmeade for two hours and was walking out of the Three Broomsticks when Teddy, someone yelled his name.

Teddy turned around and never had time to hold his stand when he hugged and knocked over onto the ground and looked down and saw a blonde-haired girl and the others looking at him and then back at the girl.

"…er…hello…"

The girl looked up and Teddy smiled "What are you doing here?"

She made a protested noise and got up before saying "Oh hello Victoire, how are you? Oh Victoire, I missed you too." Before she got up and said, "I'm well, thank you Teddy, I miss you too."

Teddy got up and dusted himself off. "Hello, Victoire, it's good to see you too."

She smiled and flicked her hair over her shoulder, before hugging him a bit softer this time and Teddy smiled and hugged back, as the others which in either amusement or astonishment.

She pulled away and said, "I'm here because Harry is here, talking to the Headmaster at the moment though and with…that…Professor…Pond, I think."

She looked at the others before spotting Remus "You must be Remus."

He nodded and shook her hand, she said "Always wanted to meet you,"

Remus looked unsure, before Teddy did the introduction "Guys, this is Victoire Weasley. Victoire, this is Mary, Lily, James, Sirius, Remus and Peter."

"You're that girl in the mirror," said Sirius

Victoire nodded and said, "Yes."

"You said something about Harry." Teddy said

"Yeah, he's up with the Headmaster talking about something and that…Professor Pond walked in and he just was…like…the only word for it was shocked and Dumbledore told me that you would be in Hogsmeade, so I went. Knowing when I'm not wanted."

"What's Harry seeing Dumbledore for?" asked Teddy

Victoire shrugged "I just came for the ride." Before hugging Teddy again.

Lily smiled and said, "Would we all like to go back in Broomsticks?"

James nodded and they all went back inside and Teddy talked with Victoire catching up.

There were on their way up to the castle, when Teddy spotted three men talking at the door, but didn't think any of it, until Sirius said, "Is it just me or does that dude look like an older James?"

Teddy looked up and saw Harry talking to Professor Pond and Dumbledore; Teddy smiled and said, "That's Harry."

Harry laughed as Teddy run up and hugged tight and he hugged "Hey, kiddo." He ruffled his hair. "Miss me?"

"Miss you?" Teddy snorted "No,"

Harry smiled and said, "I see Victoire found you,"

Teddy's hair turned red, before answering "What are you doing here?"

Harry dismissed a hand through air, casually "Thought, I would travel time, starting at this time, you know. Would you like to come? Maybe tomorrow, we'll travel to Founders time, see if you can actually make Salazar Slytherin smile."

Teddy looked at Harry, who sighed "I've come to you,"

Teddy bit inside of his cheek disappointed knowing that he had to go.

Sirius moved up and put arm around his shoulder and said, "Sorry, Harry. Teddy can't go, you see, us marauders have gotten used to him around and we're not giving him up without a fight."

Teddy saw Professor Pond smiling silently, before hearing Harry say "Really? Well…I really hate to break it to you, Sirius." Harry removed Sirius's arm from Teddy's shoulder "But Teddy loves me more than you, so…" Harry clicked his tongue against his side of his mouth "Sorry."

Teddy laughed at Sirius's face but Harry said, "But, if you really love my godson _that _much, I might be happily to add, that he will be leaving in a week, if that helps."

Dumbledore's eye twinkle as he watched what was before him. Professor Pond smiled.

Sirius shook his head and said, "Sorry, I hate to break it to you, but you're…what? Thirty-seven."

"Thirty-four," Harry corrected

"Yes. Anyway, Teddy wouldn't want to hang around thirty- something year old, when he can hang out people his own age." Said Sirius.

Harry opened his mouth before closing and Teddy said, "He's got you there."

"Shut it, you're supposed be on my side."

"Oh." said Teddy smiling.

Sirius shook his head and grabbed Teddy by the arm and tucked him right beside him "Got a problem with that?"

Harry saw Teddy smiling and then laughed and shook his head "No, not at all. Mr. Black. However, Mr. Lupin Junior is stipulated in Professor Dumbledore's office at the time of eight o'clock sharp, if he is not there, I will be coming myself."

Sirius smiled, saluted and said, "Right." before walking off with Teddy still tucked under his arm.

!!#)(&

Teddy climbed the stairs the Headmaster's office at eight that night and knocked on the door.

Coming in to the room, he found Professor Dumbledore, Harry and Pond in the room. Harry and Pond stopped talking when he came in.

Teddy looked at his watch and said, "Eight o'clock, sharp."

Harry smiled and patted a sit next to him and said, "You're starting to learn to be on time, aren't you?"

"Took my only seven years, didn't it?" asked Teddy smiling sitting down. "What am I here for?"

Harry looked Teddy and said, "Only the basics, we just wanted to tell you that, you will be leaving this time next week. You will, then you will be going back to Hogwarts, for the rest of the year before doing your NEWTs and then graduate and then do whatever However, after you graduate, me and you have to do some…family business."

Teddy nodded and said, "Ok."

Harry looked hesitated for a moment saying, "There is also something else, we should tell you."

Teddy waited for Harry to go on but Harry didn't.

"What is it?" asked Teddy

"I just want to know, I was in my sixth year, when this happened and I had no idea."

"Ok." Said Teddy slowly.

"Teddy…you see…Professor Pond, also time travel." Said Harry "He is 21 years from now, in the future."

Teddy nodded, Harry sighed and said, "Teddy, Professor Pond is…well…he's your father…"

Teddy's eyes went wide "What?" he whispered.

"Teddy," said Harry "Professor Pond or Remus, is your father, he comes from 1996, a year before you were born."

What Teddy did, surprised not only Dumbledore and Remus _and _Harry, he got up and hugged his father. "I knew it!" exclaimed Teddy "That electric snap, I always got."

Remus smiled over his head at Harry before hugging 'not yet' son.

!#&()

When Teddy came vigorous in the boy's room that night and grabbed James and danced him around the room and said, "You just got love your fathers, don't you?"

Before going to bed, leaving a shocked room staring at him…

**There you go.**


	11. Chapter 11

What's the bet some people actually thought this was over

_It's not over, not yet anyway_

_Chapter 11_

Teddy impatiently tapped his quill against his book, rocking it back and forth between his fingers; every now and then glancing at his watch only having a couple more minutes before glancing back at whatever Professor McGonagall was saying which didn't at all interest Teddy the slightest.

Teddy felt a jab in the ribs from his right and he knew that was Sirius telling him to stop tapping his quill against his book, he raised his hand a little higher so it wouldn't connect with the book. He glanced down at his watch and smiling. _5…4…3…2…1…DING DING DING_. The bell was right on time Teddy had adjusted his watch in first year so he knew when the bell was going to ring.

"I would like an essay on this; at least a parchment and it will be due next week." Said McGonagall before dismissing the class. Teddy packed up his things by just shoving them in before leaving the class.

It had been three days since Teddy found out his Defense against the Dark Arts teacher was his father who happen to come from 1996 and not from their times. The others found out and Teddy told Severus, who wanted to sit in the back of the class. But didn't help because Teddy was now dragging him every where but the marauders still ignored him but that suited Severus.

They were now walking down the Hogwarts' ground, where Harry told them to meet him. They were going to The Three Broomstick for a drink because Teddy was leaving and Harry said they could go.

They saw Harry standing next to Moony and pointing out this distance with this expression as if he was trying to Moony a story and then he did a big whoop with his arms and Moony laughed and ruffled his hair and then said something, which made Harry side glance at him and then said something looking grim.

"What are you talking about?" asked Sirius as they reached Harry and Moony.

"Nothing," said Harry

"It doesn't look like nothing." Said James

Harry looked at them before asking, "Ready to go?"

They nodded and Teddy asked, "Where's Victoire?"

"She's meeting us there, she's been Hogsmeade all day." Said Harry "There's a shop here, that's closed in the future and she thought she would check it out."

Teddy nodded and they went off on their way. As they passed a hill, Moony pointed out to Harry, who nodded as Moony was saying something, however Teddy couldn't hear it.

--

In The Three Broomstick, they ordered some butterbeers and two Firewhiskies and something light to eat. As Moony and Harry were talking, the group of teenagers talked amongst themselves, however now it started to become an argument between Lily and Sirius.

"It's nothing to take lightly, Sirius!" argued Lily

Sirius rolled his eyes and said, "We've got about three months left at school. It doesn't mean to start studying now."

"Of course, it does mean that. We should have started to study about two months ago near Christmas at least." Said Lily

"Studying what?" asked Harry, going into the conversation that no one knew was safe.

"N.E.W.Ts," said Lily "Dimwit Sirius here thinks we shouldn't start until another month or so and I say different, we should have started around Christmas."

Harry looked at her merely bored and said, "I think you sound like Hermione. I remember in our first year when our exam where coming up, I thought she was going to have a heart attack." Adopting a voice that sounded like Hermione's "I should have started ages ago. I wouldn't be surprise if we didn't pass anything, Oh my god! That can't happen. We'll been expelled from school for sure." Going back to his voice he said, "We started with only three months to go and we passed each and every exam with passing colours."

"But that's not N.E.W.Ts, its first year exams. This is seventh year exam which happen to be more…advanced then first year. You should know that." She said looking at Harry

Harry shrugged and said, "No, I don't. I didn't go back to Hogwarts for my seventh year."

"Why?" asked Sirius changing the subject.

"Because I didn't go, quit changing the subject. My advice is don't study until about two more weeks and then start worrying about it."

Lily screwed up her nose, at being beaten and then Harry added "But then again, if you had _him,"_ at this he jerked at Moony "I would start studying."

Moony snorted and looked at Harry, "You passed your exam so I don't know what you're complaining about."

"Because it was only third year." Harry said

"That's because you accomplished something that was beyond O.W.Ls that year too." Said Moony and Harry smiled.

"Ha!" said Sirius pointing between Moony and Harry "There's an inside statement right there. What are you not talking about?"

"Not telling you," said Moony. "You just have to wait and see until 1993."

Sirius poked his tongue at him before taking a sip of his butterbeer and then Moony turned to Harry, knowing the question was going to tease Sirius and he hadn't done that in a long time.

"How is your…mist, by the way?"

Harry smiled as he watched Sirius looked at Moony, narrowing his brow knowing that Moony was doing it on purpose, James hid his smile also knowing that Moony was trying to tease Sirius along with the others.

Harry tilted his head and said, "Still….galloping proudly, however I haven't used it in a long time though which is a good thing."

Sirius placed his butterbeer down and said, "Are you just going to tease me or are you going to tell me what you're talking about? Come on, tell me one thing about the future…one tiny little thing…_please." _He put his puppy dog's eyes on Moony, who lifted his eyebrow and looked away "That look has long gone on me."

Harry laughed and said, "Remus, here, taught a spell in my third year when he was my Professor that was beyond O.W.Ls and even now full trained Aurors can't do it."

"And you accomplished it?" asked Severus

Harry nodded before he drained his Firewhiskey and then Rosemerta showed and asked for another one and he shook, however Sirius pressed the glass to her and said yes and he didn't know what he was talking about. Harry narrowed his gaze at Sirius who smiled and said, "Can't get angry at me. James told me to do it."

James looked at Sirius and then expression easily told Harry that he didn't. Harry snorted and just took the drink from Rosemerta anyway and drunk it, the liquid smoothing down his throat.

And then suddenly everything went cold as if someone had poured cold ice all over him and then he felt someone screaming and he saw someone open the door and shut it behind him. But it was no use, the cold still came him, freezing everyone drinks and then Harry heard it. Heard her.

"_Please. Have mercy. Take me! Not Harry!"_

"Dementor," he heard someone say and he was sure it was Severus.

"Definitely." Said Harry and he felt someone's hand on his shoulder and whisper "Block it out." Harry nodded and then he heard Moony say to Sirius "You're about to see what Harry and I were talking about."

Someone again opened the door and then yelled "DEMENTORS! EVERYWHERE!"

Moony sighed and said, "Let's see how we deal with this."

Harry turned the group of teenagers and said, "Stay here!"

Harry and Moony went outside and watched people raising their wand and trying the Patronus Charm.

Dementors, at least a hundred of them, gliding in a black mass around the lake towards them. He spun around, the familiar, icy cold penetrating his insides, fog starting to obscure his vision; more were appearing out of the darkness on every side; they were encircling them.

Moony raised his wand and back some off of them and Harry couldn't help but hear his mother's voice and Remus's mixed in between.

"Harry!" he shouted "I need some help here!"

He saw out the darkness of his vision them circling Remus and Remus's knees gave away and went to the ground. Harry narrowed his brow and shouted "_Expecto Patronum!"_

Out of the end of his wand burst, not a shapeless cloud of mist, but a blinding, dazzling, silver animal. He saw it lower its head and charge at the swarming Dementors ... now it was galloping around and around the black shapes on the ground, and the Dementors were falling back, scattering, retreating into the darkness ... they were gone.

And then as he helping Remus help, he heard yet another scream and he knew that scream…it was Victoire's. Remus and Harry glanced at each other before breaking into ran and in the window The Three Broomstick, he saw a Dementor. One single dementor swooping low on Sirius.

"Damn," said Harry before running into the room and shouting "EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

Prongs came out of the wand, lowering its head and charge yet again at another dementor breaking into run and making the dementor back off and out of the door.

There was silence until Moony spoke up and said, "I think all Hogwarts school students should be getting back to the school and stay there."

There was movement as many students walked out of the door and up to the school, looking around them scared and curious as to what just happened. Moony moved towards Sirius who was sat up against one of the chairs and Rosemerta passing chocolate to him as Harry had asked.

Once, Sirius finished eating, he looked up at Harry who said, "Horrible sensation isn't it?"

"Was – Was ….he trying to – "

"Kiss you," supplied Harry "I don't know. But for now, I think we should get you up to Madam Pomfrey and see what she can chocolate only does so much."

Harry helped Sirius and thanked Rosemerta before they left and made their way to Hospital Wing and when they got their Moony went alert Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey fussed over Sirius who clearly like the attention when Pomfrey finished, Sirius turned to Harry and asked, "Was it just me or was that stag as your Patronus."

Harry sat down on Sirius bed and said, "It wasn't any stag, thank you very much."

"I would say, it would Potter here." Said Severus pointing to James who looked shocked.

"Why?" he asked

Harry shrugged and said, "Because, I don't really understand, that's Moony area of questioning ask him. He told I have Prongs has my Patronus because I see too much of you inside me."

Dumbledore and Moony came in them before more was said. Dumbledore nodded his head towards Harry and said, "Job well done."

Harry nodded his head and said, "Thank you.

"How are you going, Mr. Black?" asked Dumbledore

"Fine. I guess." Said Sirius nodding his head at the Headmaster.

"Voldemort must have sent them for what young Mr. Lupin done." Said Dumbledore "Very not getting his way, he sent a punishment at us."

Harry nodded and took some chocolate out of his pocket that Rosemerta gave him and let Sirius have some more.

"I think everyone should be heading back to their dorms and wait for dinner." He said before leaving. Harry nodded his head and Teddy and the others went out the Wing and then something hit Harry. He only saw six people. Where was Victoire? She was in The Three Broomsticks wasn't she?

_There you go, don't worry. It's supposed to be part of the plot._

_Please review by pressing that good button that's in your eyesight. smiles _


	12. Chapter 12

_Here's a little update for everyone here._

_Just so you know, Victoire was at the Three Broomsticks with the others, even though she didn't speak up or anything, she was there – just drinking away…lol_

Chapter 12

"Is anything wrong, Harry?" asked Remus

Harry nodded "Victoire isn't here. Remember her screaming down at Hogsmeade."

Remus looked over and saw that Victoire was not with Teddy or the others.

"Where is she?" asked Harry

"I don't know."

"Damn," cursed Harry "Bill is going to kill me; I have to go back and have a look and see if I can find her."

Remus nodded and said, "I will too, we'll separate and met in the middle,"

Harry nodded as they walked out of the Great Hall and down to the path of Hogsmeade.

--

Harry and Remus looked everywhere for Victoire but couldn't find her, all the shops had closed for the day after the terrifying act by Death Eaters and shopkeepers saw no girl by their description. When Harry and Remus came back to the castle at the entrance Teddy was waiting.

"She's gone." Teddy said

"We know," said Harry walking to Dumbledore's office.

"What are we going to do?" asked Teddy "We are going to look for her, aren't we?"

"Yes," answered Harry "We as in Remus and I and couple others and you are going back to the Gryffindor Tower and wait."

Teddy snorted and said, "No way, you don't except me go back and wait, do you? She's my best friend and I want go look for her and you're not stopping me."

Remus looked at Harry and said, "Remind you of anyone?"

Harry sighed and said, "Shut up, alright Teddy you can help, but I need you to go back up to the Gryffindor Tower to get the Map."

Teddy nodded before leaving.

"Map?" asked Remus as they started walking again, "The Marauder's Map, it's not going to help you see outside –"

"-of Hogwarts ground and I know." Smiled Harry "You'll just have to see what I have to do. I had my little fun with it."

"You added to it?" asked Remus as Harry said the password to Dumbledore's office. "I thought we had everything done. We searched everything corner of the tower nearly every night."

"You'll have to see," said Harry pushing the door open to Dumbledore's door.

"Gentlemen," greeted Dumbledore "How can I help you?"

"Victoire, sir." Said Harry "She's gone, she went missing in the middle of the Death Eater attack."

"Oh dear," said Dumbledore standing up, "We'll have to investigate this urgently."

Harry waved him off and said, "I think I have hunch where he is but I have to make sure, Teddy is coming and I'll see if he is there and then we'll plan."

Dumbledore nodded, trusting Harry knew what he was doing. Moments later, Teddy came with company.

"Why did you bring company?" asked Harry as Teddy passed him the map.

"Because they wanted to come." Smiled Teddy hoping it would get him off and it did.

Harry tapped the map and writing to form and then he opened it on the floor.

Sirius opened his mouth but Harry cut him off by saying "Wait a moment and I'll show you something."

Harry tapped it again and whispered that no one heard and his hand lit up and the map starting circling. Dumbledore had gotten up and walked over to watch what Harry was doing. The marauders were watching with open mouths on what Harry was doing to their map and Lily watched on in amazement with Remus and Teddy stood there looking bored if he had seen before.

"You modify it," said Moony chuckling.

"Only a little," said Harry

"A little!" said Sirius "You changed it into – is that Kings Cross?"

"How did you do?" asked Moony

Harry shrugged "The same way, you guys did, I suppose." Harry waved his wand over it again and watched as it changed again. Harry pointed with his wand to a house. "That is where Victoire will be."

"Riddle Manor," answered Dumbledore "I do not want to know how you know that, but if you are sure."

"Positive," answered Moony pointing to the map, "Look it says Victoire right in the basement."

Dumbledore leaned over and noticed names with feet walking around and indeed that in basement, there was a label saying Victoire Weasley.

Sirius leaned over and said, "I can't see Voldemort anywhere?"

Harry pointed to one saying 'Tom Riddle' "That's Voldemort, Tom is his real name."

"Really?" asked Sirius "He changed it? Why?"

Harry shrugged "Family problems, get pissed if you say it to his face."

Sirius and James glanced at each other with a glint in their eyes.

"Right," said Dumbledore "I shall gather some people and we should plan."


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N _– _Sorry for the slow update. Exams and all. I've never been good with those fighting scenes as well. This chapter is crappy, I just thought I would update, so people think I was dead or something._

Chapter 13 - Going Back Home

Dumbledore quickly rounded up enough people to go with Harry and Moony, but Teddy wasn't staying without a fight until Harry raised his voice at him and told him that even though he was of age, Harry could still take away some privileges, so Teddy and the marauders stayed behind, sulking.

As the 'HELP' team, Harry and Remus reached their destination of the Manor Riddle, Harry moaned and said, "I'm getting way too old for this." at this Remus snorted. Harry turned to the Order members and asked, "Does everyone remember the plans? Go to the basement. Get Victoire and then get out, as quickly as possible." Once everyone nodded, Harry told them to march forward.

"There will be, at least, two Death Eaters at the front entrance outside and two inside. So, I need four people to distract four of them, while I and the others slip through unnoticed." It took awhile, but four people but their hands up.

Harry and the others stayed back while four people walked up to the castle. A little while waiting, until Harry heard the signal 'bang' against the door of the Manor, Harry and the others run up to the house and slipped in unnoticed.

As Harry and the others walked down to the basement, as quickly and quietly as they can, he couldn't help but wonder that it seem a bit too quite and even Remus thought it too but voicing it, Harry nodded and but kept walking downwards to the basement. Harry sighed with relief when the reached the basement and saw that one of the doors were locked. Harry whispered a spell and it cam unlocked, however a yell came from inside it. "GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE! I'M TELLING YOU ANYTHING ABOUT HIM!"

"I wouldn't like to think what your father would do, if you talked like that in front of him." said Harry walking in and seeing Victoire, struggling against chains. She looked up to see Harry and she couldn't help but smile.

Harry run over and quickly undo her chains, "Are you okay?"

Standing up, Victoire nodded, Harry saw her shakily slightly and he took of his robe and gave it to her, but he knew she was shaking from the cold, she was scared. "But that dude…Voldemort –" at this some people shivered. " – He asked questions about Teddy, asked if I knew him… he kept torturing, but I didn't say anything, he said he would be back, said he had a little meeting to attend to."

"That would be a Death Eater meeting," said Remus looking at Harry from Victoire, Harry nodded his head, "Most likely, Come on." Making their way out of the Manor, Harry got some people to go ahead and see if anyone was coming, and when they would nod their heads, Harry, Remus and Victoire would move up. There were just outside the door when Victoire yelled "WATCH OUT!" and a ret jet light, missed Remus's head by an inch.

They looked back to see a group of Death Eater piling out the door, and Harry knew that Voldemort would be coming out soon, since it could have been the meeting place. Harry sighed, pulling out his wand, while he lifted Victoire and threw over his shoulders and running, shouting hexes and curses at every Death Eater in sight, until he reached Appartion point.

* * *

Harry dropped Victoire, once they landed in Hogsmeade.

"Is everyone ok?" asked Harry looking around

They nodded and started walking to Hogwarts ground, however, Harry turned to Victoire and asked the same thing.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She looked at Harry for a moment before asking, "Voldemort is that who killed?"

Harry took a moment to answer before nodding, "Yes,"

Victoire looked at him and said, "I don't blame you, you know, I mean I would have hated to live in a time where he was powerful and to see everyone dying. Back there, _Cruico _Curse, it hurt like hell, and he saw that but he didn't stop he kept going like he _actually _enjoyed it."

Harry helped her walk, since she was still slightly shaken up, "I know."

Harry got her to Hospital Wing and not far behind was Teddy and the marauders.

"VICTOIRE!" yelled Teddy, running up and hugging her, before pulling looking at her and then Madam Pomfrey, "Has she been checked over?"

Madam Pomfrey narrowed her brow and said, "Yes, she has." She would have said more but Teddy wasn't listening; he went back to hugging her.

Harry smiled, Victoire and Teddy were _so _right for each other, like Ron and Hermione and his parents.

"They remind of someone," said Moony smiling.

Harry looked at Moony and said, "I was just thinking the same thing."

"Whoa!" exclaimed Sirius, Harry turned back and grinned.

Teddy had thought, it was the right time to come and tell Victoire that he had liked her for a while and kissed her. A bit like how Harry kissed Ginny in his sixth year after Gryffindor had won The Quidditch Cup. However, Madam Pomfrey didn't like the idea and cleared her throat, loudly.

Teddy and Victoire broke apart like most guilty teenagers and smiled at each other. Harry clapped his hands and said, "Well…I don't know about anyone else, but I'm rather hungry. Anyone up for a trip to the kitchens

"ME!" yelled Sirius and starting walking.

* * *

Remus looked at Harry as he passed a Firewhiskey to him. Remus had come from 1996 and even though Harry had come from 200-something or rather, he still looked like he was older and wiser.

"Tired?" asked Remus as Harry sipped his drink with his eyes closed

"A little," answered Harry, "I haven't been sleeping well again."

"Nightmares?" asked Remus, he thought they would be over by now.

"No," said Harry, "I haven't those for nearly seventeen years. It's – just odd. I mean when I was seventeen I loved sleeping by myself and now I can't."

Remus chuckled "You married Ginny…right?"

"How did you guess?"

"Potters have always gone for girls with red hair or a fiery temper. I know for a fact that Ginny is a red hair."

Harry snorted "Two, actually, she has one hell of a temper."

They fell in a comfortable silence until Harry said, "I have go back soon and take Teddy and Victoire with me."

Remus nodded and said, "After what happen yesterday, I would think so too."

"I told Teddy today, you could see his heart fall." Said Harry "he doesn't want to go."

Remus looked at Harry and sipped his tea. "Why?"

Harry sat up properly in chair and looked at Remus, "All his life, when he was little, after the full moon he would sit outside and look up at the stars and every time, I would ask what he was doing and every time he would answer. I saw daddy last night, he was right beside, but he was bigger werewolf." Harry took a breath and continued "It was so hard for him to go on the train the first day, I saw him look around and saw mums and dads kiss their children goodbye and I knew what he was thinking. When I told him everything was going to be okay, he told me that he wished that you and Tonks shouldn't have died. It wasn't fair." Harry took a sip out of his drink and said, "He's finally met his dad and you really think he's going to let go because I tell him, we have to go back." Harry shook his head.

Remus sighed, "I'm just sorry, I didn't see him grow into the person he is today."

Harry shrugged and said, "I know, but we can not change the past."

Remus nodded.

* * *

"You're leaving at the end of this week?" asked Sirius looking at Teddy

Teddy nodded and said, "Harry said he didn't want to take any more risk and it would be better to be safe than sorry."

Sirius sat down on his bed and wiped his hand across his face, "That's pretty sad, I mean. We have a mini Remus here and now he's going home."

Teddy smiled and shrugged, "It had to happen anyway, we're supposed to change the past because we will change the future."

"Yeah, but we didn't think it would have to be this soon." Said James putting his arm around Lily, who rolled her eyes. Teddy shrugged and said, "It doesn't matter."

Teddy grabbed his books and said, "I'll be back, I've got to return these."

Once, Teddy did return to the dorm, it was pass ten. It didn't mean to be back later. But he had caught talking to Snape. A nice guy, but Teddy had to tell him that he was going home and that he would see him in the future – which was only half true since Snape was dead but he could still see him in the Headmistress Office because he had portrait there. Snape just nodded and went back to the Slytherin dorms.

"Late night?" asked a voice

Teddy jumped and saw that his father was still awake reading a book, while eating biscuits. "A bit," he said climbing on his bed looking over to his father. "Time got away from me."

His father ate more biscuits before saying, "It should be exciting, I mean going back home, isn't it?"

Teddy shrugged and said, "I don't know. I kinda got used to this being my home. This time, but going home should be good; going back to people I know and love."

Remus nodded looking at Teddy for a moment before going back to reading. "But its sad though," said Teddy "You and mum died, which you know by now and Harry is like a father to me, but it's different. I've always wanted to meet you as like as I remember and now that I've met you – I – I- " Teddy took a breath and said, "I – I don't want to leave."

Remus looked up at Teddy, who was sitting up in his bed, now changed his bed clothes. Remus felt a rope or chain wrap around his heart and pull hard and jerk his heart back, which nearly made him vomit. He looked at Teddy and saw that he was only a seventeen year old whose parents had died when he was only a couple months old. How could he do that to his own son? Remus closed his eyes for a second before getting out of bed and going over to hug Teddy, who had by now, let tears fall. Remus had never been good with emotions situation but the words out of mouth, just came.

Remus rocked Teddy back and forth, "Its okay, I'll always there…it's going to be okay." He held Teddy tightly and the same question came to his mind. How could he leave his only son, without him? He held Teddy tightly until both of them fell asleep and that's how Sirius found them in the morning, and Remus was grateful when Sirius said nothing but smile sadly.

* * *

Harry smiled as he saw Teddy come into Dumbledore's office with his trunk and the marauders following him. He looked at Remus and saw that the boy had gotten attach to his only son. He sighed, he really hated doing this. He would have told everyone to go fucked and that he was staying if he had been Teddy's situation. Harry took Teddy's trunk off him and shrank it, and placing it in his pocket. Harry had already said goodbye to Moony, he had stayed in Defense against the Dark Arts classroom, knowing he would beg Harry to stay.

"Ready?" asked Harry

"Isn't that a stupid question?" snapped Teddy, he sighed "I'm sorry."

"It's alright," smiled Harry "I would have done the same thing." He ruffled Teddy's hair, which turned from black to sandy colour.

Sirius stepped forward and shook Teddy's hand and said, "Well…Moonslet. Have the time of your life because you never when it's going to end."

James stepped forward and did the same thing, but only said, "Goodbye."

Remus stepped forward, but he didn't shake Teddy's hand, he hugged and Harry saw how Teddy clung on to Remus. He looked away; he didn't really want to cry at the moment. "Be good." Remus stepped back and said, "If Harry is anything like James, don't listen to him."

Harry snorted and said, "He does that at the moment too."

Teddy smiled sadly, before holding onto Harry and Victoire. Harry turned the timer thirty times. Teddy closed his eyes and the last face he saw was Remus's, which had tears, threatened his eyes but when he opened them, he couldn't believe his eyes, but before he could do anything. He collapsed, closing his eyes as a headache came.

* * *

Moony was grading papers when his office door was burst in and his younger self came in, tears down his face and red in the face.

"HOW COULD YOU SIT THERE WHILE YOUR SON, TEDDY, GOES BACK TO FUTURE WITHOUT ANY PARENTS? HOW COULD YOU LEAVE YOUR OWN SON WITHOUT ANY PARENTS? HE WAS ONLY A COUPLE MONTHS OLD WHEN YOU AND TONKS DIED!"

Moony looked at Remus before looking at his desk, "Do you think it was easy for me too? We are the same person, Remus. I am you but older, I feel the same emotions you do. I didn't want Teddy to leave, but he has to and so do I at the end of year, but we can not do anything to change the past to alter the future."

He took some tissues from the box on his desk and passed them to Remus and gave a sigh, "I know how you feel Remus, but we can not change the future. I died fighting, in the future. A way I would have wanted to go, fighting to end the world from evil. Tonks, as Harry puts it, was the one with Teddy, she decided to leave, if she didn't – and then maybe, Teddy would have, at least, one parent."

Remus looked at his older self, "But why didn't you stay, why didn't you let Tonks leave and then you – yourself stay with Teddy."

"I do know what my older self was thinking at the time," said Remus "but I can say that I, strongly, hate that I did not know Teddy and grow the boy he is today and that I wished that I had not died on the battlefield."

Remus stood up and said, "Then why don't you do something about it, then?"

_Hope you like the update. One more chapter to go. I think! thanks for everyone you added me to your story alert or anything else and reviewed me! yay! can never get enough of those!!_


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N - this is the last chapter and I would like to thank everyone who read this story and waited for me to update this story._

* * *

Chapter 14

Moony sat there for hours. He hated that his younger self had got himself in a corner. He looked up at the midnight sky and cursed. He knew what he was going to do was going to get him into big trouble but no one would remember, if he didn't something or not because they wouldn't remember otherwise. He sighed and nodded. Harry had told him what happen after his sixth year, he would make sure that he never left Tonks, once she had told that she was pregnant, he will not ask Harry to come along but to be careful and the night, the battlefield come, he will only hold the twins back. He would only hope that he would not stuff up. At the end of the year, he said goodbye to his younger self and the others, before wiping their memories and leaving. It was sad, that he could not save Lily and James and Sirius, but everything could be prefect.

* * *

Teddy held his head, as someone had dropped a brick on top of it, but something else was happening, his memories were disappearing on him, for a moment he couldn't remember who he was but then suddenly as if hit by another brick. His memories came back but replaced with different ones, like his father nursing him at night, his father marrying another woman, who Teddy loved. (His mother had died). Visiting his godfather, Harry and his family, his father and step-mother dropping him off at platform 9 ¾, his first kiss and his years at Hogwarts, one or more letters from his father telling him to stop behavior badly, or he would be grounded once he got home. His father telling him that he had to go the past.

Teddy opened his eyes as he saw his father's hand, wanting to help him up. Teddy took it with his headache moving. He opened and closed his eyes for a moment, before smiling up at his father saying, "You get up me for being bad because you didn't do anything beside reading textbooks."

His father smiled and said, "I did more than that, thank you very much."

Remus smile down at his wife, Tevy, wrapping his arms around her as she cuddled into him. Teddy didn't remember anything and that was good. He didn't remember that he had no parents and that he had to live with Harry. He didn't remember that his father had left him behind.

_- Finish - _

_I know that is a not a very good ending, but I like it. I just wanted to the stories, that I was writing because, it's becoming the end of the year and my school is really drilling me everything they have and telling us to pick a job and study study study, so we can get it. I just wanted to focus on my studies. Thank- you for reading! Make sure to check my bio for more of my stories!_

* * *


End file.
